Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by Aeren76
Summary: Harry rompe su relación con Draco llevado por los comentarios que le aseguran que no tienen nada en común.Al principio piensa que es lo correcto, pero tras meses de separación, se da cuenta que tal vez debería haberle dado más importancia a lo que sentía y sobretodo, valorar a Draco como se merecía. ¿Les dará la vida una segunda oportunidad?
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco.

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Resumen:** Harry rompe su relación con Draco llevado por los comentarios que le aseguran que no tienen nada en común. Al principio piensa que es lo correcto, pero tras meses de separación, se da cuenta que tal vez debería haberle dado más importancia a sus verdaderos sentimientos y sobretodo, valorar a Draco como se merecía.

¿Les dará la vida una segunda oportunidad?

**Beta**: Hermione Drake y Piruleta3 (RoHoshi) que me han ayudado a que esto esté mucho mejor, cualquier error es culpa mía.

**Agradecimientos. **A piruleta3 y Lucy, por leer mis spoilers y por esas charlas impagables.

**Notas:** Aviso de que mis chicos casi siempre, por no decir siempre son versátiles en la cama, así que habrá escenas de los dos tipos, sé que hay personas que tienen esto en cuenta. También quiero recordar que siempre acabo las historias que subo. Saludos!

Las estrofas de la canción incluida y el título proceden de la canción de Mecano, "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte"

* * *

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

* * *

_Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo con tendencia a quedarse calvo de tanto recordar y ese algo que soy yo mismo es un cuadro de bifrontismo que solo da una faz..._

Era viernes por la tarde y estaba buscando un libro para Hermione en pleno Charing Cross. Según le había comentado la joven, sólo en la librería mágica de esa zona podría encontrar el tratado de encantamientos que quería como regalo de navidad. Tras perderse en un par de ocasiones, al fin tenía el pesado tomo entre sus manos. Acababa de reducirlo para ponerlo en el fondo de uno de sus bolsillos cuando creyó ver un destello platino entre la multitud que pululaba por la acera. Se dirigió hacia allí, empujando a su paso a más de un transeúnte hasta que, de pronto, sus sospechas se confirmaron. Inquieto, siguió a la pareja varios pasos por detrás, usando su entrenamiento como auror para mimetizarse entre la gente y no delatarse. Empezó a llover mientras dejaba de reconocer los callejones y bocacalles, pero le daba lo mismo, tenía que saber adonde iban. De haber podido, hubiese realizado un encantamiento para escuchar lo que iban charlando. Se sorprendió de haberle reconocido. Tenía el pelo más largo y eso, seguramente, era lo que le había hecho destacar porque el grueso gorro negro ocultaba la mayor parte de aquel glorioso cabello. Las puntas doradas se enroscaban sobre la bufanda rojo sangre que llevaba, destacando como una puñalada sobre el resto del atuendo del joven, todas las prendas, desde las botas a los vaqueros y la gruesa chaqueta de paño, eran color azabache. El otro muchacho, al que apenas había mirado, parecía ser un par de años mayor. Alto y de cabellos castaños, su perfil quedaba a la vista ya que se giraba a cada instante mientras gesticulaban.

Se detuvieron tan abruptamente que casi tropezó con ellos. Reculando, se acercó al escaparate de una tetería mientras espiaba lo que hacían. Ajenos a la lluvia, charlaban con un tendero armenio que quería venderles lo que él calificaba como el mejor té de la isla. Casi creyó oír su risa y le dolió el corazón; adoraba aquel sonido ronco, ligeramente gutural que siempre conseguía estremecerle. Los dedos del chico de pelo castaño rozaron un instante la pálida mejilla. Sintiéndose en medio de una de esas pesadillas que sufría desde hacía meses, observó sus rostros acercarse. Las manos enguantadas del desconocido juguetearon de nuevo con la bufanda roja. Declinaron la oferta del vendedor y, con paso decidido, entraron al local contiguo. La obvia familiaridad con que se comportaban le hizo comprender que no era la primera vez que la pareja visitaba la zona, ni mucho menos. Fue en ese momento cuando reconoció el lugar. Con el latido de la sangre atronando en sus oídos y momentáneamente cegado, cruzó sin prestar ninguna atención, consiguiendo un par de insultos por su temeridad. No le importaba, llevaba tanto tiempo sin verle que a veces creía que todo aquello había sido un sueño que, al final, había acabado convertido en pesadilla.

El pub era un establecimiento con cierto aire irlandés, con la madera pintada de color verde oscuro y, por fortuna, una cristalera que permitía observar parte del interior. Se concentró con el fin de conjurar un hechizo desilusionador para impedir que desde dentro le descubriesen; debería haber imaginado que no le prestarían atención. Dio un paso atrás al ver la mano, ahora desnuda, descansando sobre el muslo cubierto por el negro algodón. La bufanda roja permanecía olvidada en la barra mientras el camarero, Kirk, les servía sendas pintas de espumosa cerveza dorada. Casi podía imaginar el eco del cristal al entrechocar. El sabor amargo y el frío líquido burbujeando en la garganta. Cerró los ojos al ver esos rostros acercarse más. No quería presenciar el beso que, sabía, vendría tras el primer sorbo.

Buscó a ciegas el primer callejón que le diese un mínimo de privacidad. Entre un contenedor y un chapero que estaba follando con un tío vestido con traje de ejecutivo, usó la varita para aparecerse en su casa. Cerró la red flú y subió la escalera tropezando a cada paso. Nunca odió tanto como esa noche el silencio que reinaba en el caserón. Nunca como esa noche se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a las peticiones de Draco cuando pudo. El chasquido de la puerta a su espalda le sonó como una sentencia. Con la única iluminación de las farolas de la calle, se desnudó. El sonido del agua estrellándose contra los cristales era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto. Quiso taparse los oídos. No quería sentir ni ver nada. Con un nudo en la garganta, apartó la colcha y se metió entre las sábanas. Estaban gélidas y ni siquiera el hechizo calentador consiguió que la sensación de frialdad que tenía se apaciguase.

* * *

_Llovía a cántaros y estaba oscureciendo. Tenía una cita con Ginny a la que no le apetecía acudir, pero, tras muchas lechuzas, habían quedado en el centro. Iba con prisa, por lo que sin querer tropezó con la persona que venía en dirección contraria, con los brazos ocupados con un par de pesadas bolsas._

_—No lo puedo creer —Fue lo primero que escuchó en casi ocho años de los labios de Draco Malfoy—. Potter, tenías que ser tú._

_—Malfoy —respondió, agachándose a ayudarle, más como un acto reflejo que por sinceros deseos de hacerlo._

_Los libros ya estaban empapados para cuando consiguieron meterlos en las bolsas de tela donde el muchacho los transportaba. Mascullando improperios, Draco apartó un mechón rubio de su mejilla y le dio las gracias de forma renuente. Nunca supo si fue la sorpresa de oírle agradecer algo en voz alta, la imagen de aquellas gotas de agua atrapadas en las largas pestañas cenicientas o simplemente la curiosidad por saber qué hacía el Slytherin en el Londres muggle, pero se encontró proponiéndole ir a una nueva posada cerca del Caldero Chorreante, donde podrían secarse y reparar los libros. Por un minuto, deseó reírse de la cara de estupor que puso el rubio ante su invitación. Tras un titubeo, Draco accedió a acompañarle y al final acabaron en un rincón apartado __del local, cerca de la chimenea y cada uno con un té en la mano._

_Para cuando habían tomado el primer whisky de fuego reían abiertamente, ajenos a que más de un par de ojos no perdía detalle de su extraña conversación: Harry porque había pasado la vida siendo observado y Draco porque estaba pendiente de su compañero, que en ese momento le relataba las peripecias que habían sorteado hasta conseguir deshacerse del cuadro hechizado de la señora Black. _

_—Eso tendría que verlo —bufó—, por lo que he oído, tenía una maldición irrompible._

_—Ah, Malfoy, deberías saber que no hay maldiciones irrompibles, no si yo estoy en medio._

_—Presumido Potter, ¿dónde ha quedado eso de que eres uno más?_

_—Mátame por decir la verdad —bromeó—; joder, no sabes la cantidad de inútiles con los que me he tropezado en el entrenamiento de aurores._

_—Auror... en serio, Potter, ¿no tuviste bastante con matar a Quien Tú Sabes?_

_—Voldemort... dilo en voz alta, Malfoy, ya está muerto —alentó, pendiente de pronto de la mirada esquiva del rubio._

_—¿Para qué? No quiero pensar que una persona así existió, Potter... mira... —Jugueteó con el vaso de nuevo lleno antes de beber y Harry pensó en cual podría haber sido la razón que le había hecho ignorar los bellos labios que el rubio poseía—. Esto es un error, gracias por todo pero debería irme, mañana..._

_—Oh, vamos, no recordaba que fueses tan delicado, Malfoy —protestó, sujetándole del brazo. El calor del whisky coloreaba sus mejillas.—. Era una broma, hombre, además es a eso a lo que me dedico, a romper maldiciones, y sé que soy bueno._

_Los ojos grises de Draco destellaron un segundo. Harry llevaba toda la tarde enviándole un montón de confusas señales. Como en ese instante. _

_—Ya, claro, pero eso del cuadro de la abuela Black tendría que verlo para creerlo —insistió._

_—Venga, vamos —propuso Harry, como si llevar a Draco hasta su casa fuese lo más normal del mundo._

_—¿Dónde, Potter? —preguntó, acabando su copa. Al levantarse el suelo osciló un poco; quizás había bebido más de la cuenta._

_—¿A dónde va a ser, Malfoy? A mi casa. —Harry arrastraba las palabras, pero parecía lo bastante sereno como para llegar sin problemas hasta su hogar, así que en un instante ambos se miraban en el oscuro vestíbulo de un lugar desconocido para Draco. _

_—Esto es horrible, Potter, ¿por qué vives en un sitio así? —A su pesar se estremeció—. ¿Es alguna clase de autocastigo?_

_—No está tan mal, Malfoy, era de mi padrino —le explicó, encendiendo los candelabros._

_—Me recuerda a mí... casa. —Se detuvo al mirar la pared ligeramente desconchada y señaló el hueco descolorido—. Y Potter, existe algo llamado papel de pared, no sé si lo sabes, o pintura o... —Se detuvo y giró el rostro; Harry le observaba a su vez y en esa ocasión no apartó la mirada. Draco se dio cuenta de que sus gafas habían cambiado y ahora eran un modelo más juvenil, ligero y de color claro—, ¿Qué coño pasa?_

_—¿Reconoces ahora que no mentía? —insistió por lo bajo, sus labios tiernos destacaron en el rostro de facciones rotundas._

_—Vale... tenías razón —concedió mirando a su alrededor, el lugar parecía destartalado y abandonado, como si allí no viviese nadie. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado—, pero tus dotes como anfitrión dejan mucho que desear, en serio, ¿es así como recibes a tus visitas?_

_—Malfoy, nunca tengo invitados y los que vienen son como de la familia, no necesito formalidades. —explicó, encogiendo los hombros. Con un gesto de la mano le indicó que le siguiese hasta una pequeña sala, que estaba en el mismo estado de abandono—. ¿Una copa?_

_—Ya que estamos aquí... —aceptó—, así podré decir que el gran héroe me sirvió..._

_—¿Te gustaría que te sirviese, Malfoy? —incitó, con el mismo tono juguetón que el rubio._

_Draco contuvo el aire al sentir la presencia cálida a su lado. Harry le tendía el vaso repleto con una sonrisa extraña en la cara. Había timidez y evidente deseo en esos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión. La tomó sin responder, rozándole con los dedos. Las pupilas del moreno estaban dilatadas y eso le daba un aspecto extraño, hipnótico. Respiró hondo, de pronto acalorado, a pesar de que sus ropas estaban todavía húmedas, incluso después de los hechizos de secado que les había lanzado._

_—Depende, Potter —respondió, con na escueta sonrisa._

_—¿Depende? —repitió. Las mejillas sonrosadas de Draco le daban un aspecto encantador. Se fijó en los cambios que el tiempo había logrado en el antiguo Slytherin: Estaba más alto de lo que recordaba, algo más que él, y bastante más robusto, aunque claro... recordó que en la época en que lo vio por ultima vez, tras la guerra, no debía ser el mejor momento de su vida, con los juicios y la condena de su padre al beso. Su cabello rubio y lacio estaba recortado a la perfección, pero sin aquel gel que le daba aspecto acartonado. Levantó una mano y lo rozó, era muy suave, más que el suyo. Se mojó los labios—. ¿De qué?_

_—Si... —musitó, temblando de forma imperceptible—, de lo que pidieras a cambio... o lo que harías..._

_No acabó la frase,, porque para ese entonces estaba aplastado contra la pared, con Harry entre sus brazos, besándole con furia. Abrió la boca y le dejó entrar, su lengua luchando contra la del Gryffindor. Gimió de gula mientras enroscaba los dedos en torno a la nuca de gruesos mechones negros. Mordió y lamió la barbilla rasposa y bajó por el cuello hasta que, uno a uno, abrió los botones de la camisa de cuadros que el auror llevaba. Alzó la camiseta negra hasta alcanzar los pezones color caramelo. Decidido, cambió de posición con Harry, que jadeaba incoherencias mientras le desvestía a su vez. Apartó la sorpresa que le producía la respuesta desinhibida del moreno para pensar en ella mas tarde, mientras tiraba de la hebilla del cinturón. Abrió la bragueta con gestos bruscos hasta que, de un solo movimiento, se deshizo de los vaqueros y la ropa interior._

_Harry estaba caliente, salado, se llenó la boca con su carne y el mero hecho de estar de rodillas saboreándole la verga, casi hizo que Draco se corriese. Le acarició el bajo vientre mientras el Gryffindor se ondulaba bajo sus atenciones. Soltó el miembro empapado con un "pop" que creó ecos en la sala. Se llevó dos dedos a su boca y los lamió de la misma forma que había hecho antes con el pene de Harry. _

_—Abre más las piernas —ordenó, con la voz ronca por la ansiedad._

_Los ojos verdes brillaron, pero le obedeció. Hundió los dígitos empapados en su entrada mientras le devoraba con ansias. Los quejidos de Harry, los temblores que le recorrían, eran la cosa más estimulante que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Estaba tan apretado que apenas podía imaginarse allí dentro, pero, por la docilidad con que el moreno se dejaba hacer, supo que aquella no era la primera vez que Potter estaba con un hombre. Se levantó y observó en silencio a su amante mientras se bajaba la ropa._

_—Aún estas a tiempo, Potter —anunció, empuñando su sexo, antes de posar una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry, que se curvó, frotándose contra su erección con un quejido—. Si no me detienes voy a follarte y no va a ser algo suave... —Sus uñas se clavaron en las nalgas, abriéndolas._

_—Hazlo de una jodida vez, Malfoy —balbuceó, mirándole de reojo, sus labios brillaban por la saliva con la que los había mojado—. ¿O es qué tienes miedo?_

_—Sigues siendo un bocazas... —exclamó mientras se hundía en él. Notó como los músculos que le acogían se tensaban durante un momento. Luchando contra la necesidad de embestir, Draco lamió el reguero de sudor que resbalaba desde la nuca. Empujó de nuevo, tan adentro, tan estrecho—. Potter... joder..._

_—Esa es la idea... —ronroneó, las manos apoyadas en la pared, con sus caderas oscilando, aceptando la intrusión—, jódeme Malfoy... fuerte... duro... quiero que duela._

_Fue caliente, sucio, delicioso, se mordieron, chupándose, entrelazados durante un tiempo que se hizo corto y, a la vez, eterno. Cada estocada, cada lamento, cada palabra erizándole la piel. Hundió la lengua en la dulce boca del Slytherin, impidiéndose decir cosas de las que sabía iba a arrepentirse. Notó las rítmicas contracciones que precedían al orgasmo atenazándolo y los latidos violentos del clímax. Harry se derramó en tensos chorros viscosos sobre los dedos de Draco y contra la pared de su salón con un sonoro lamento._

_Después de eso, apenas hablaron. No hubo explicaciones ni promesas. Ninguno quería reconocer que aquel encuentro había sido algo más que un calentón. _

_—Usa la red flú, Malfoy —le ofreció mientras se subía la cremallera—, hace una noche de mierda._

_—Vivo en un apartamento muggle —explicó, abrochándose la chaqueta, el pálido cuello estaba lleno de diminutos morados provocados por los besos demasiado entusiastas de Harry—, no creo que mi amigo Paul, llevase bien que me apareciese de la nada. Además, él no tiene idea de magia—añadió encogiendo los hombros—, ni siquiera tengo chimenea._

_—Vale —replicó, turbado por su propia curiosidad pero sin querer ceder a ella y preguntarle._

_—Soy interno en un hospital, Potter —ofreció la información con una mueca llena de malicioso regocijo—. Se te nota en la cara que querías preguntarlo. Ahora me voy, mañana tengo turno de urgencias y son treinta y seis horas sin dormir. Adiós. Ha sido... interesante._

_Le despidió con un saludo desde la entrada, afuera seguía lloviendo y el frío de la noche se coló a través de la puerta entreabierta, provocándole un escalofrío, calando en su piel que aún estaba caliente por el orgasmo. Sintió una ráfaga helada en la cara y le vio encogerse, con rapidez, tomó algo del perchero._

_—¡Malfoy, espera, ponte esto! —Le tendió una bufanda. Era de lana, gruesa y mullida, de un rojo sangre que en su momento le llamó bastante la atención; era su preferida—. Hace una noche terrible... —Hasta para sí mismo resultaba patético, pero era incapaz de dejarle ir, no aún._

_Sus dedos estaban fríos cuando le tocó. Había sorpresa en sus ojos grises, pero sonrió y, sin añadir nada, la anudó con elegancia, cubriéndose la garganta desnuda. Harry no esperaba el beso que vino después. No de Draco. Pero se encontró enredando los dedos en la nuca del chico, suspirando quedo dentro su boca. Fue consciente de que nunca había disfrutado tanto de una caricia tan simple y el pensamiento le intimidó y excitó a la vez._

_—Adiós, Potter... —Un roce juguetón, labios suaves contra su nariz, un dedo empujando las gafas torcidas a su lugar—. Cuídate._

_—Adiós... Malfoy..._

* * *

Despertó empapado en sudor, con aquel recuerdo atormentándole. Hacía dos años de ese encuentro y Draco aún conservaba aquella prenda que tantas bromas suscitó entre ellos durante el tiempo que permanecieron juntos. Salió de la cama; amplia, cómoda, líneas elegantes y puras, madera y seda, como todo en el dormitorio, que era junto con el baño privado, lo único cuidado con esmero en toda la vetusta casa. Aún recordaba a Draco parado en mitad del dormitorio con gesto de incredulidad: _"en serio, Potter, si vamos a dormir juntos, no esperarás que lo haga en esa cosa, ¿verdad?"_

El baño se iluminó cuando entró. Se mojó la cara, mirándose en el espejo. Apretó los párpados, odiando el reflejo que le devolvía la superficie pulida. No estaba encantado, porque eran bastante caros y casi imposibles de reparar. Desde hacía meses _—_desde que se fue Draco_—_ sufría escapes de magia que habían destrozado en más de una ocasión todo lo rompible de aquel cuarto.

Aún llevaba su bufanda... quizás permitiría que aquel hombre la tocase mientras le abrigaba, mientras le besaba. Y por primera vez, reconoció que la sensación que llevaba viviendo todo ese tiempo en la boca de su estómago era puro arrepentimiento. Harry no miró atrás cuando salió del cuarto, el suelo de mármol negro quedó de nuevo cubierto de los trozos de cristal hechos añicos.


	2. Capítulo II

Bueno, antes de nada, gracias por todos esos alertas, follows y favoritos, en especial a los que comentais, Lucy,Adigium, Janet y Dany de Criss, me alegra que la historia os esté gustando de verdad que si. Espero que el capítulo que sigue quede a vuestro agrado y si no es asi, adelante, opinad!. Las advertencias siguen siendo las mismas del primer capítulo, un beso!

* * *

_...la cara vista es un anuncio de signal, la cara oculta es la resulta de mi idea genial de echarte. Me cuesta tanto olvidarte..._

Siempre que llegaba al Ministerio, Harry tenía la impresión de estar viviendo una extenuante sesión de saludos, miradas, golpecitos en la espalda, recomendaciones y hasta peticiones. Llegó un momento —no podía recordar cuándo— en que dejó de ver los rostros y oír las voces. Cada mañana, cuando cruzaba el atrio camino del cuartel, sentía que la barrera que le separaba de esa realidad se volvía más impenetrable. Dejó la varita sobre el escritorio y tomó el montón de memorándums que esperaban para ser revisados. Alguien, imaginaba que su secretaria, había dejado una taza hechizada que mantenía el té caliente. Lo sorbió con desgana, convocando un vial con una poción con la que aliviar la migraña que le martirizaba desde la madrugada. A pesar del remedio para la resaca que había consumido nada más levantarse, la náusea seca, desesperante, seguía alojada en la boca de su estómago. Se frotó los párpados irritados mientras intentaba centrarse en lo que tenía delante. ¿Cuándo había dejado de sentir interés por su trabajo? Aquella había sido la última parcela de su vida que le satisfacía, pero parecía que eso también era agua pasada.

—¿Harry? —Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Agradecido, levantó la cabeza.

—Adelante, Ron —saludó, forzándose a parecer animado.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal fue anoche? —Muy propio de Ron ir al grano.

—Sólo fuimos a cenar como amigos, Ron, no empieces.

—¡Bah! —Agitó la cabeza, cerrando después de entrar—. Sabes que Ginny está loca por ti y ahora que por fin te has deshecho del hurón, debes volver a tener una relación que merezca la pena.

No fue consciente de que había palidecido, hasta que Ron se detuvo, apartando la mirada con aire de culpabilidad

—Lo siento, compadre... eso no venía a cuento. Quería decir que ya han pasado unos meses, ¿no? Y bueno, fuiste tú quien le dejó...

Agitó la cabeza sin abrir la boca. Quería gritarle que eso no suponía un consuelo, no cuando cada hora de esos ciento veinte días sin Draco se habían sentido como una condena. Quería decirle que, de haber podido, hubiese robado un giratiempo para obligarse a callar a sí mismo. Carraspeó y bebió el té sin ganas. ¿De qué serviría decir aquello en voz alta? Ya nada tenía remedio.

—No pasa nada... —acertó a responder. Apoyó las manos en la mesa—. Mira, estoy un poco ocupado con esto... tengo que revisar la documentación antes de decidir cómo vamos a abordar la maldición en la mansión Pembroke. Si lo único que querías era cotillear... —Alzó una ceja.

—Eres un gilipollas —bromeó Ron, contento de haber salvado el momento incómodo—. Lo pillo, ni me vas a decir nada, ni quieres que me meta, vale. Hemos quedado donde siempre con los chicos, ¿te apuntas?

—¿En Tommy´s a las siete? —inquirió, tomando la pluma.

—Sí, nos vemos entonces, ¿no?

—De acuerdo... y por favor, no empieces a hacerte ideas —le pidió con seriedad—. Ginny y yo somos buenos amigos. Sólo eso.

—Como tú digas, Harry —se despidió y, por el tono, el moreno asumió que no tomaba para nada en serio sus palabras.

Se despeinó el cabello todavía más. La noche anterior había bebido demasiado a propósito, hasta que el alcohol le había dado el valor para dar el paso que sabía que Ginny estaba esperando. Acostarse con ella había sido insatisfactorio a tantos niveles que agradecía que la borrachera le hubiese borrado la mayoría de los recuerdos del acto. Negar que se había ido a la cama con la pelirroja por despecho, era una pérdida de tiempo. Desde que unas semanas atrás descubrió a Draco acompañado por aquel idiota, su mundo parecía haberse puesto de cabeza.

—Joder —masculló, de mal humor. La punzada que le taladraba la cabeza le estaba matando. Alzó la vista y la dejó vagar por el espacio que tanto le había costado conseguir. Estanterías con carpetas y archivadores de diversos colores, una sección de libros de magia oscura que sólo unos pocos podrían soñar con poseer en todo el Ministerio, una mesa pequeña con una cafetera propia y un baño diminuto tras la puerta a su izquierda. Era minúsculo, pero privado. Adoraba su despacho y su trabajo, a pesar de lo absorbente que había llegado a ser. Sin embargo, esa mañana el espacio le parecía sofocante. Tenía el estómago anudado en un retortijón doloroso. Se inclinó, sudando a mares, la frialdad viscosa empañó sus gafas, goteándole por la nuca. Cerró los ojos un momento, cansado de los pensamientos que, como un mal karma, volvían una y otra vez para atormentarle.

* * *

_Era la primera vez que se veían tras la noche en la que se habían enrollado en casa de Harry. Fue éste quien claudicó al deseo de volver a verle y, tras enviarle una lechuza, Draco le sorprendió con una escueta nota en la que le facilitó un número de teléfono. "Potter, idiota, vivo con un muggle, ¿sabes la suerte que he tenido de que Paul estuviese en la facultad? Usa el móvil."_

_Tras eso, hubo un par de cortas conversaciones y allí estaba, parado en el umbral de la sala de descanso del personal del St. Mary´s, esperando para ir a tomar un café con Draco Malfoy. Increíble era poco._

_—¡Hey, Draco! —silbó un chaval alto que portaba una bata blanca sobre el pijama quirúrgico de fino algodón azul. La placa con su identificación anunciaba que su nombre era Anthony Edwards—. Aquí hay un chico monísimo de la muerte esperándote._

_—Cierra el buzón, Tony. —Draco apareció en su campo visual llevando ropa de calle. Pantalones vaqueros, botas, jersey negro y la chaqueta de la otra noche en la mano—. Es un antiguo compañero del colegio, animal. _

_—Pero es tu tipo —se burló el aludido, esquivando un manotazo del rubio. Éste sólo agitó la cabeza y con una media sonrisa saludó a Harry, que presenciaba la escena como si no pudiese creer lo que veía. Draco no sólo estaba integrado por completo en el mundo muggle, sino que además era abiertamente gay._

_—Potter —saludó, empezando a caminar por el pasillo—. Si no cierras la boca deberé explorarte para descartar daños cerebrales. Se te ha quedado la misma cara de atontado que tenías en clase del profesor Snape._

_Agitó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír al Slytherin: —Estaba pensando si era posible que fueses el gemelo bueno, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota. ¿No tienes un filtro al hablar?_

_—¿Eso me lo dices tú? —se carcajeó, mientras saludaba a un par de chicas que portaban las mismas batas que Tony—. ¿No te importa que vayamos aquí al lado, verdad? Tengo ronda en una hora y no puedo saltármela._

_—No, no pasa nada —aceptó, admirando la elegancia de su caminar aún en medio de una calle atestada de gente._

_—El Fountains Abbey tiene una buena carta, por si te apetece picar algo —explicó, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le ofrecía el paquete._

_—No tengo hambre, gracias —negó. De reojo, observó el perfecto perfil de su amante, deseando ser capaz de tomar su mano y tocarle._

_Una vez acomodados en una de las mesas individuales del bullicioso pub, con sendos cafés enfrente y un par de pastas que Draco se empeñó que probase, el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Harry observó la cuidada decoración que le daba al lugar un aspecto hogareño y, de nuevo, pensó que era el último sitio donde hubiese esperado encontrar a alguien como Malfoy._

_—Está bien, Potter —empezó desmigando su pasta, con la mirada fija en la madera de la mesa—. Tú dirás. _

_Se encogió de hombros, inquieto, y apartó los ojos. Deseando haber pedido algo más fuerte que el capuchino que tenía enfrente: —La otra noche... tú... y yo..._

_—Follamos —acotó con voz suave—, lo pasamos bien y punto. Si lo que quieres es asegurarte de que no voy a decir nada, puedes estar tranquilo._

_—Oye —protestó enrojeciendo porque, de hecho, la posibilidad había pasado por su mente—. Yo no he querido insinuar eso._

_La risita de suficiencia le hizo odiarle. Draco apoyó la barbilla en la palma y por primera vez le contempló._

_—Vamos, Potter, ¿con nuestro historial? Serías imbécil si no desconfiases. Sin embargo, déjame aclararte que no me interesa en absoluto que alguien descubra que tú y yo nos conocemos, no tanto al menos... —Por algún motivo, la afirmación molestó al Gryffindor, que apretó la mandíbula._

_—No me conoces para nada, Malfoy. Algunos hemos madurado desde Hogwarts._

_—Ya, Potter... —asintió, buscando en su bolsillo hasta rescatar una cartera negra—. Por eso mismo, te repito, no necesitas convencerme, ¿vale? _

_—¡Joder, sólo me apetecía charlar contigo!, pero se ve que contigo eso no es posible —se exasperó, examinando la expresión neutra de Draco, que había dejado las manos sobre la mesa._

_—¿Charlar? ¿Quieres decir como si fuésemos... amigos..? —rió en voz alta y, por extraño que pareciese, su frialdad le excitó—. Y dime, Potter, ¿esperas que te hable de mis turnos de treinta y seis horas? ¿De los exámenes? ¿Del estrés que supone vivir sin poder hacer magia la mayoría del tiempo? ¿O quieres saber por qué de entre todas las profesiones un mortífago escogió la medicina? ¿Quieres que te diga que en ninguna facultad mágica quisieron valorar siquiera la idea de aceptarme, a pesar de tener las mejores calificaciones? ¿Quieres saber que recibíamos tantas amenazas que tuvimos que desaparecer? ¿Que aún hoy en día ir al Callejón Diagón me hace sentir inseguro? ¿Qué coño esperas de mí, Potter? Te agradecí en su día que me salvases y que, a pesar de todo, me devolvieses la varita y ayudases a mi madre. _

_Se levantó, imaginaba que dispuesto a irse, ¿Qué coño había imaginado? Aquel tipo, por mucho que le atrajese, era Draco Malfoy. El jodido hurón, como diría Ron. Sin embargo, su resolución murió con la misma rapidez que nació. Los labios de Draco eran cálidos, cuando, en un último impulso, tiró de su ropa con la intención de besarle. Le sintió tensarse y luego entregarse a la caricia. Gimió en el mismo instante en que sus lenguas se enredaron. Por Godric... la sangre parecía haberse trasformado en fuego, hirviéndole en las venas. _

_Las pupilas dilatadas habían oscurecido el gris de los ojos de Draco. Sus labios brillaban inflamados, pero lo que acabó de volverle loco, fue la expresión hambrienta en el siempre impasible rostro del Slytherin._

_—Potter. —Se relamió mientras se apartaba. El flequillo rubio osciló mientras lo despejaba su frente—. A tu espalda. Al fondo. Ya._

_Consiguió caminar sin demostrar el temblor que tenía en las piernas. _

_—¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? —murmuró mientras se mojaba las muñecas y la cara con agua fría. _

_Nadie le respondió, pero el leve chasquido de la puerta le hizo enderezarse. Antes de saber lo que ocurría, estaban en el cubículo más cercano, devorándose entre lamentos. Todo manos, dientes, lengua, bocas entreabiertas que buscaban cualquier porción disponible de piel desnuda que degustar._

_—Tu varita, Potter, haz un hechizo de silencio. Yo no tengo la mía conmigo y te garantizo que o lo haces o nos van a oír follando incluso en Hogwarts —ordenó, sin dejar de morderle el cuello, mientras le abría los pantalones. Frotó la erección y los testículos de Harry, abarcando la carne con los dedos extendidos. _

_Tuvo que repetir el silencius tres veces, mientras se quejaba ante el lujurioso ataque del rubio. La madera quedó olvidada mientras Harry se acercaba hasta los botones que aún ocultaban la gruesa verga del Slytherin. El mero recuerdo de haberle tenido dentro le hizo gimotear de deseo. Paseó el pulgar por el extremo y hundió la yema en la abertura, mojándola para luego lamerla. Su lengua se unió a la de Draco, que le aferró por las nalgas hasta que sus miembros se frotaron juntos con violencia. Cada roce era un deleite y un tormento, le faltaba el aire, le faltaban manos para acercarle, le faltaban dientes, lengua, saliva, le faltaban palabras para pedirle que le girase y se enterrase en él, tanto como pudiese._

_Draco hundió dos dedos en la boca de Harry, la lengua del Gryffindor jugó y bailó entretenida en paladear y empaparlos. Harry se inclinó mientras le sentía entrar y prepararle, lento y suave, cada pequeño toque haciéndole ronronear. El sonido metálico rasgándose le sacó de su estupor; se giró para alcanzar a ver como el rubio se ponía un preservativo y le penetraba con fluidez, cuidadoso pero decidido, hasta que los dos jadearon por la sensación de estar unidos._

_—Merlín Potter... estás tan apretado... —juró, chupándole el cuello entre quejidos—, voy a moverme, ¿vale?_

_—No te atrevas a parar —ordenó, con una mano contra la pared y la otra sobre la nalga tensa del Slytherin, que rió, casi sollozando._

_El resto fue pura dicha, Draco encontró el ángulo correcto casi desde el inicio, haciéndole aullar rogándole por más, siempre más. Le sintió crecer y latir, sus gemidos apagados contra su hombro. Eyaculó con violencia, largas erupciones espesas y ardientes que le dejaron desmadejado y tembloroso, buscando apoyo contra el cuerpo que le sostenía desde detrás con suma delicadeza. Verle deshacerse del preservativo le devolvió de forma abrupta a la realidad. Agotado, tomó su varita y conjuró un fregotego que chispeó refrescándoles y llevándose el sudor y los restos de semen._

_—¿Por qué has usado una goma? —preguntó, odiándose por ser tan pueril._

_—Porque la otra noche tenía mi varita y conjuré un hechizo de protección y hoy no he podido, además de que no suelo follar sin cuidarme y tú no deberías permitirlo tampoco..._

_—¿Lo haces muy a menudo..?. —le interrumpió. Tragando con fuerza, apretó los puños._

_—¿Qué...?_

_—Ya sabes, follar con desconocidos —aclaró. Estaba ruborizado mientras se subía los pantalones sintiéndose tonto, celoso, miserable y avergonzado; todo a la vez._

_—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió—, pero no, no soy promiscuo, ni tonto. Hace tiempo que dejé de creerme invencible, Potter. ¿Qué quieres de mí...?_

_Se giró para mirarle, confuso, fascinado por el hombre que, intuía, era ahora Draco Malfoy._

_—No lo sé... —se inclinó para darle un beso._

_Draco le alejó un instante antes de devolverle el gesto con cautela._

_—Tengo que irme. Cuando tengas algo claro, házmelo saber._

_—¿Por qué no tienes tu varita? —indagó musitando el finite incantatem._

_—Porque la magia interfiere con mi trabajo, hay demasiadas máquinas susceptibles de ser afectadas por ella en el hospital. Si no la llevo es más fácil controlarla y suprimirla —reveló mientras se mojaba las manos—. Son personas lo que tengo a mi cargo. No puedo permitirme errores._

_—Tengo algo… algo que decirte —confesó antes de que Draco se alejase rumbo a la salida._

_—Está bien —Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Harry descubrió un nuevo mordisco en la garganta del rubio, se preguntó si sería prudente ofrecerse a curarlo—. Habla, en serio que no tengo mucho tiempo._

_—No quiero que hagas esto con otros... —desembuchó de golpe—. Cuando te... joder, si quieres follar... hazlo conmigo, Malfoy._

* * *

Cuando esa noche se encontró con el grupo de siempre en el Tommy´s la sospecha de que Ginny les había comentado lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, se confirmó. Ocupó el único lugar libre en la mesa del reservado, que por _casualidad_ estaba situado al lado de la chica, y capeó el chaparrón de palabras melosas y paternalistas que todos parecían querer dedicarles entre tragos de cerveza. La única que no parecía tan contenta con toda aquella situación era Hermione, una de las que, en su día, cuestionó con fuerza su relación con Draco. En aquel entonces no pudo culparla, o a Ron o a Neville, Luna o incluso a George, que ahora le codeaba con una nueva pregunta maliciosa. El pasado había sido un handicap importante para ambos.

—Voy a por otra ronda —anunció, levantándose. El local estaba casi lleno de grupos y parejas que bailaban en la pista del fondo. Observó la escalera que conducía al nivel superior, donde además de tener más privacidad, se podía disfrutar de una música más tranquila. Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta que llegó a la barra y esperó su turno.

—¡Harry, espera! —le llamó la pelirroja, sujetándole la mano.

—Ginny —Se soltó con la excusa de rescatar la cartera, para después apoyarse sobre el mostrador.

—¿Estás enfadado? —inquirió, sus labios maquillados estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de Harry.

—No deberías haber... quedamos en que iríamos despacio —se quejó.

—¿Crees que voy a ser tu sucio secretito, Harry? —increpó con voz baja, con los ojos casi negros bajo aquella luz azulada—. ¿Después de que he olvidado que estuviste... con _ese...?_

El estómago se le anudó. Agradeció el ardor del chupito de whisky que el camarero había dejado enfrente de él. Le lloraron los ojos, pero pidió otro, que consumió de golpe. Sabía que si en ese instante abría la boca acabaría diciendo cosas que no debía. Ellos eran _su única familia_, se recordó.

—Claro que no, sólo te pedí tiempo —respondió. El calor del alcohol en sus venas calmó el terrible dolor de su pecho. Ése que tenía desde que_ él_ no estaba.

—Llevo esperándote desde que te conocí. —Por algún motivo, la declaración le repugnó; él no era responsable de que Ginebra hubiese decidido aguardar todo ese tiempo.

—Como quieras —asintió, demasiado cansado para oponer resistencia. Tomó el tercer vaso acabándolo, otra vez, de un solo sorbo. Examinó a la joven que parloteaba camino de la mesa y recordó la frase; esa que, irónicamente, la pelirroja compartía con el mago que tanto despreciaba.

* * *

_Draco apareció de improviso esa tarde de febrero. Despeinado y con las ropas arrugadas, le aseguró que estaba demasiado cansado para salir a cualquier lado como proponía el moreno, así que se quedaron en casa. Harry, con sólo los boxer y una camiseta, estaba canturreando en la cocina mientras desempaquetaba la comida italiana que el rubio había traído consigo. Los aromas del queso, el ajo y el orégano se mezclaron con la picada de aceitunas y tomate seco que cubría el pan al horno. Le rugió el estómago mientras levitaba la bandeja hasta el salón. El médico dormía, desnudo como vino al mundo, recostado boca abajo en el desvencijado sofá. Harry sonrió mientras recordaba el modo en que se había retorcido bajo las atenciones que sus manos y lengua le habían dado antes de follarle hasta el cansancio. Para cuando Harry se hubo corrido en él, Draco estaba rogando por su liberación, besándole como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Su sonrisa satisfecha se truncó al escuchar la exclamación a su espalda. Ron y Hermione les miraban con cara de pasmo. La bandeja cayó, esparciendo alimentos por la alfombra mientras Draco, sobresaltado, se levantaba entre maldiciones, con la varita lista en la mano._

_—¡Dime que eso es una puta broma, Potter! —rugió Ron en medio de la cocina—. ¡Dime que no estás celebrando San Valentín con el hurón, llevándole la cena a la cama!_

_—¿Qué? ¡No! —¿San Valentín? Harry apartó la urgente necesidad de gritarle a Ron que aquello no era de su maldita incumbencia, cuando un ligero toque en la puerta les hizo callar._

_Salió al pasillo y con aprensión miró a Draco, que, ya vestido, se estaba enrollando la bufanda roja en torno al cuello. La chaqueta de chándal no armonizaba para nada con su imagen impecable y, a la vez, el desaliño le hacía aún más atractivo._

_—Siento... oye, yo no..._

_—No pasa nada —respondió, el gorro azul marino completando su atuendo. Harry notó las ojeras que lucía y por un instante deseó con toda su alma llevarle arriba y abrazarle mientras dormía; se espantó de su propio deseo de protegerle. Draco carraspeó, devolviéndole la mirada—. Supongo que ahora he dejado de ser ese pequeño y sucio secreto, ¿no es verdad?_

_Para cuando acertó a responder, Harry estaba solo en el vestíbulo polvoriento. Con un suspiro, volvió a la cocina, dispuesto a apaciguar al pelirrojo._

* * *

Los comentarios subieron de intensidad, mareándole. Mientras las horas pasaron deslizándose pesadas como engrudo. De nuevo acodado en la barra, intentó escapar de las bromas de George, las órdenes de Ron y los consejos de Hermione. Bebiendo, se dejó llevar y respondió al beso de la pelirroja. Su sabor a carmín y cóctel le revolvió el estómago, así que con un gesto vacilante, acercó su vaso y sorbió el poco alcohol que le quedaba, ya aguado por el hielo.

—Ponme dos _Stellas_ —pidió una voz amistosa a su izquierda.

Tony no le había visto, o al menos eso creyó Harry, que enrojeció al presenciar el gesto de sorpresa del chico al descubrir a una melosa Ginny, que seguía pegada a su cadera.

—Harry... —Los ojos claros de Tony le devolvieron la mirada con frialdad.

—¿Qué tal has estado? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. Los párpados se le cerraban.

—Bien... ocupado con el último semestre, como todos. —Las palabras eran cortantes, contrastaban con la cómoda camaradería con la que los pocos amigos que el Slytherin tenía le habían acogido. A diferencia del grupo de Gryffindors, en el círculo cercano a Draco su presencia sólo significó agregar a uno más en sus planes de diversión o a sus momentos de crisis. Como la vez en que Tony se encerró en la ducha durante más de una hora porque creía que había examinado de forma incorrecta a un paciente que había fallecido en su turno. En medio de la embriaguez, Harry rememoró las pocas veces en que se habían visto obligados a coincidir con sus amigos: la frialdad de Hermione, la indiferencia de Neville, el franco desagrado de los Weasley. ¿Había hecho algo por hacerle más fácil aquello a Draco? No lo recordaba. En su día, creyó que estar con él sin esconderse ya era bastante.

—Eso es bueno... supongo, ¿Qué tal...?

—Harry, has bebido demasiado —interrumpió Tony, tomando de la mano a su pareja, una rubia desconocida para el mago—. Deberías irte a casa.

—No necesito... —empezó, pero Tony le sorprendió acercándose hasta su oído.

—Él está bien, mejor que nunca. Y si alguna vez has sentido algo por Draco, no te acercarás. Le ha costado semanas recuperar algo de tranquilidad.

Estaba de nuevo tan borracho, que subir la escalera hasta su cuarto le pareció una empresa insuperable, así que acabó en uno de los dormitorios de invitados de la planta baja. De espaldas, sus manos sostuvieron a Ginny, que estaba sobre él, tomándole con su boca antes de montarle con desenfreno. Cerró los ojos, pero todo era inútil. Se sintió sucio, asqueado por los sonidos, por los olores, por los besos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sudada mientras su mente lloraba y su cuerpo se entregaba al clímax, traicionándole. Se giró para abandonar el lecho revuelto. Después de vomitar en el baño, evitó con todas sus fuerzas mirarse en el espejo.


	3. Capítulo III

Hola! Aqui os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, gracias por las alertas, los follows y demás, en especial mil gracias a las personas que comentan, es un placer leeros ( Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Dany de Criss, Adigium21, xonyaa11 , lucy), espero que os guste el capítulo, espero vuestras ideas, y recordad que las recomendaicones del primer dia siguen siendo válidas, saludos!

Aeren

* * *

_Olvidarte me cuesta tanto... olvidar quince mil encantos es mucha sensatez...y no sé si seré sensato, lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato hacer las cosas sin querer..._

La cama revuelta olía a sexo y sudor. Con un sentimiento muy cercano al asco, se dirigió hacia el baño. Convocó el champú y con una mueca, se restregó hasta hacerse enrojecer; siempre se sentía manchado cuando acababa. El agua caliente despedía un agradable aroma que le liberó de los restos de la cópula y del perfume dulzón de Ginny. Con una toalla atada en la cadera, volvió a entrar en la alcoba. La joven bruja que aún estaba tumbada entre las sábanas, recostada contra una de las almohadas, parecía evaluarle.

—¿Sabes que siempre haces eso? —preguntó mientras observaba a Harry, que se estaba vistiendo de espaldas al lecho.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Llevamos tres semanas juntos —explicó con tono petulante. Harry la miró a través del espejo que estaba encima tocador lleno de cosméticos, rebuscando entre los cachivaches.

—¿No tienes un cepillo? —indagó con fastidio.

—En el cajón de arriba —indicó—, ¿ves?, no me escuchas, sólo vienes, me jodes, te duchas en cuanto acabas y te largas. Harry, ni una vez hemos quedado...

—¿De qué hablas? —Se sorprendió por el reproche—. Ayer fuimos con los chicos a bailar y la semana pasada con tu hermano a ver el quidditch. Tengo trabajo y no puedo estar todo el día pendiente de ti, Ginny.

—¡Quedamos con ellos en grupo, nunca solos! —protestó, saltando de la cama y recogiendo una bata con la que se cubrió—. ¡Salimos y muy de vez en cuando me echas un polvo! ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho…?

—¿Las estás contando? —replicó—. ¡Eso es enfermo!

—Soy tu novia y...

—Escucha, Ginebra —advirtió con los dientes apretados. Se puso el jersey con un ademán de calculada tranquilidad—. Fuiste tú quien quiso hacer esto público antes de que la cama se hubiese enfriado la primera vez. ¡Diablos! Te pedí que esperásemos, te dije que debíamos ir despacio —siguió, calzándose mientras tomaba su varita—. Estamos bien... sólo llevamos tres semanas, por amor de Dios, ¿Qué quieres de mí... un anillo?

—No soy él... conmigo no vas a follar y largarte como si tal cosa —escupió.

El cabello rojo de la muchacha, ese que una vez creyó adorar, giró al compás de los enérgicos movimientos de su dueña.

—No le metas en esto, Ginny —amenazó por lo bajo—. Porque no voy a discutir mis relaciones contigo. ¿Acaso te he preguntado yo algo sobre tus otras parejas?

—¿Eso era para ti, Harry? —gritó—, una pareja_... ¿ese...?_

—¡Basta! —Golpeó el mueble con el peine y el sonido hueco hizo callar a la mujer—. Basta, Ginny. Estoy harto de oír cómo le insultas. Sobre todo porque él jamás lo hizo.

—¿De veras? —se burló—. Que curioso que sea ahora cuando das la cara por el hurón, nunca te vi defenderle de esta forma cuando te paseabas con él como si te hubiese hechizado. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo hizo?

Cansado, tomó la chaqueta, deseando estar en su cama, en su casa, lejos de la constante presión de su charla, de su presencia agobiante, de sus llamadas, de sus lechuzas. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensando por milésima vez, en lo erróneo que era haberse enredado con la menor de los Weasley.

—Es tarde y tengo que irme, mañana madrugo —explicó, respirando hondo. Apartó los ojos de las cremosas curvas, mientras apretaba los dientes, negándose el derecho a extrañar otro cuerpo de piel de porcelana, lleno de músculos y planos gráciles. _Hermoso... siempre fue tan hermoso..._

—Quédate por favor, discúlpame, es cierto tienes razón, no tenía que haberle nombrado... soy tan impulsiva... —pidió con un tono por completo diferente al de unos minutos antes, las largas uñas se deslizaban por su cuello, intentando incitarle—. Duerme conmigo. Nunca lo haces, ni vamos a tu casa, no desde aquella vez... podrías ir al Ministerio desde aquí mañana.

Negó con la cabeza, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del dormitorio.

—Tengo que revisar unos documentos cuando llegue —se excusó de nuevo. Afuera seguía nevando, pero le apetecía caminar, así que, tomando su chaqueta, se dispuso a salir.

—Siempre antepones el trabajo a lo demás, Harry. —Escuchó la frase pero decidió que lo mejor era no responderle. Hizo un último gesto con la mano y al fin fue libre.

Aún era temprano y algunas parejas caminaban de la mano por las aceras. Dejó que los gélidos copos le empapasen mientras recordaba las palabras de la pelirroja. Que irónico, uno de los problemas con Draco fue lo apretado de las agendas de ambos. El sentimiento de celos que inundaba a Harry siempre que le veía enfrascado entre libros o con el móvil en la oreja, en alguna conversación con Paul o Tony. Excluyéndole... o eso creyó.

* * *

_—¿Otra vez no ha aparecido ese? —Ron estaba parado en la puerta de su casa, con un paquete de cervezas y una pizza—. No es que vaya a extrañarle._

_—Ron, ese se llama Draco —amonestó Hermione—. Hola, Harry, ¿podemos pasar?_

_—Turno en el hospital —explicó mientras se sentaban en torno a la mesa de la cocina, que ahora lucía una preciosa cafetera muggle en honor a Draco y su adicción a la cafeína. Recordar el modo en que el rubio le había agradecido el gesto aún conseguía enrojecerle las mejillas._

_—¿Quién lo diría? Un mortífago, medimago —farfulló Ron con la boca llena._

_—No es medimago, Ron —añadió Hermione—, es sólo un estudiante de medicina._

_—Da lo mismo. ¿Por qué antepone siempre eso a estar contigo, Harry? ¿Acaso se cree mejor que tú? —La pizza parecía haberse evaporado en la boca del pelirrojo mientras en el estómago de Harry la duda corrosiva se quedó alojada. Esa noche fue la primera vez que discutieron en serio._

* * *

Qué tonto fue, se repitió, había estado tan ciego. Entró en su casa y con un suspiro, se descalzó antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Ginny tenía razón. Jamás podría traerla a aquel cuarto y hacerle el amor. Pensó en que hacía sólo unos meses, en el armario ahora casi vacío, colgaban algunas prendas que no eran suyas, pensó en el cepillo de dientes que aún esperaba en el cuarto de baño, en la ropa interior que compartían con naturalidad. Cerró los ojos, ansiando recordar el olor exacto de su cuerpo. Merlín, cómo le extrañaba.

* * *

_—Humm... —Jadeando, Draco se dejó caer a su lado en el colchón. Harry rió, tumbado boca abajo, sin hacer el menor intento de mover un solo músculo. El rubio giró la cabeza y con un dedo apartó un grueso mechón del rostro sonrojado de su pareja._

_—Brillante —acertó a decir el Gryffindor. Notaba cómo el semen de Draco resbalaba entre sus muslos, escociendo un poco, pero no tenía intención alguna de moverse, no cuando el Slytherin se estaba enroscando en torno a su cuerpo, calentándole con pequeños besos y mordiscos que le hacían suspirar de contento._

_—Soy yo, conmigo todo es excepcional —bromeó. Tosió un poco y cerró los ojos con una mueca._

_—¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió._

_—Llevo un par de días sin parar y he estado constipado —le aclaró—. Nada importante._

_Se levantó de la cama y tras ponerse el pantalón del pijama bajó a la cocina. Rescató un vial que conservaba de un poco de poción para la gripe. Se la llevó junto con un té cargado con mucha miel y un sándwich de pollo. Que Draco se dejase cuidar era extraño, pero descubrió que era gratificante estar allí, contemplándole comer con pequeños bocados, sosteniendo la taza con las manos delgadas y elegantes. Algo tibio, casi tierno, inundó su pecho mientras volvía a desnudarse para meterse entre las mantas. Draco estaba caliente, el vello de su cuerpo era pura seda, olía a sexo, al ligero aroma del sudor y a la colonia de Harry. Le besó con suavidad, degustando en su lengua el sabor del té que le había preparado. _

_—No me apetece ir a ver el quidditch —confesó. Habían quedado con Ron y Seamus, pero lo que ansiaba era estar allí, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que la presencia de Draco le aportaba. Sintiendo vértigo, intentó recordar cuándo habían pasado del ansia sexual a aquella intimidad. _

_—Como desees, la verdad es que aquí se está muy bien —concedió el Slytherin, con los párpados pesados—. Gracias, Harry... me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, ¿sabes?_

_Le escrutó un momento, frunciendo las cejas con desconcierto: —¿Muy difícil?_

_—Ajá... si haces este tipo de cosas no voy a poder evitar enamorarme de ti... —La suave admisión por parte de Draco le dejó sin palabras. Hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de su amante y descansó allí, emborrachándose de toda esa ternura. Cerró los ojos, intentando que el miedo no le paralizase. _

_—Yo también... también te quiero —musitó un rato después. El corazón de Draco latía acompasado debajo de su mejilla. Nunca supo si le había escuchado_.

* * *

La segunda ocasión en la que se encontraron fue, por raro que pareciese, en la celebración de Yule del Ministerio. Draco estaba sentado con el joven con el que Harry le descubrió unas semanas atrás. Esta vez iba vestido por completo de negro, salvo por la camisa blanca. Su cabello estaba de nuevo más corto y, como en una especie de burla cósmica, tanto él como su compañero tenían puestos cercanos en la misma mesa del evento.

Su relación, que en su momento pareció más un secreto a voces que otra cosa, sólo parecía haber conseguido que el resto de los asistentes les observase con avidez, viéndoles moverse alrededor del otro, procurando ignorarse.

—Dicen que es el hijo de no sé que juez del Wizengamot —explicó por lo bajo Ginny, que con su vestido de seda azul medianoche lucía espectacular.

—Es Ewan McPherson —puntualizó Hermione—. Hasta donde sé es uno de los maestros en pociones más importantes que hay en Londres, a pesar de lo joven que es. Su padre es Rupert McPherson, uno de los juristas con más renombre del Wizengamot. Parece ser que Draco va a trabajar con él en el Departamento de Venenos en San Mungo, ahora que está a punto de obtener su diploma.

—No me habías dicho nada —masculló Harry; el panecillo que tenía entre los dedos estaba desmenuzado sobre el platillo de porcelana. De reojo espió a la pareja, que charlaba de forma amigable con sus vecinos de mesa. Tragó con fuerza la bilis que había subido hasta su garganta al verles interactuar. La complicidad era tan evidente que le resultaba intolerable presenciarlo.

Paseó la vista a su alrededor, evaluando la amplia estancia a su alrededor. Los cortinajes de pesado terciopelo ocultaban las altas ventanas francesas, los candelabros parecían más cercanos, las voces más estridentes, los olores más penetrantes. Se frotó la sien, un zumbido parecía haberse instalado en su oído derecho. La carcajada de Ron reverberó en su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, rechinó los dientes.

—No tenía porqué decirte nada, Harry —atajó Ginny; su sonrisa, dulce en apariencia, se le antojó fría.

—Sólo era curiosidad —mintió, llevándose la copa a los labios. El vino no le supo a nada, pero lo acabó y volvió a rellenar el recipiente. Puta migraña.

—Pica alto, ¿verdad? —se burló Ron, con la voz demasiado alta. Harry se estremeció ante su rostro de regocijo—. ¡Como Harry le dio la patada, ahora va a por el premio de consolación!

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la mesa, antes de que Ewan, sin perder la compostura, siguiese charlando con la mujer que tenía al lado. Draco, con los labios apretados, picoteaba de su plato. Para alguien que no lo conociese, el joven Malfoy era la imagen misma de la serenidad. pero Harry no era cualquiera. Él podía ver el rictus seco de su rostro y el ligero temblor de las manos. Y le dolió. Miró a Ron y sintió vergüenza por el la insana diversión que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

—Ron... eres un bocazas —escupió tenso—. En serio, cállate ya.

—Oye, compadre... —empezó, enrojeciendo de la sorpresa—, sólo ha sido una broma.

—No, en serio. —Tomó el cuchillo y se dispuso a trinchar la carne, aunque la idea de comer le resultaba repugnante—. Cállate.

Durante un solo segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Draco. Intuyó que el Slytherin, al igual que muchos, había sido testigo del intercambio. Sopesó la posibilidad de ofrecerle una disculpa. Sin embargo, un recuerdo le paralizó. No era la primera vez que Ron hacía aquel tipo de comentarios. Lo que había cambiado era el punto de vista de Harry.

* * *

_La noticia se había filtrado a «Corazón de Bruja» y Harry estaba bastante enfadado. Que Ron les acompañase había sido un error, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Los comentarios malintencionados subieron de tono ante el gélido estoicismo de Draco, que ya le había dejado claro que él no iba a responderle, pero tampoco iba a disculparse por algo de lo que no tenía control._

_—Malfoy, ¿estás seguro de que no has sido tú quien ha dejado caer el soplo de que estás con Harry? _

_Draco le contempló, evaluándole con expresión burlona. Durante un momento, a Harry le recordó al chico malicioso de Hogwarts._

_—No soy yo quien vive de ser la sombra del héroe, Weasley. —Miró el reloj y con un gesto de cansancio se inclinó hacia su amante—. Tengo que irme._

_—Te acompaño fuera —propuso Harry._

_—Quédate aquí, a salvo —se mofó el rubio. Después, más serio, se levantó del asiento y se despidió—. Nos vemos, Potter._

_Ser descartado con tanta facilidad no le sentó bien a Ron, que masculló un insulto. Harry se encontró saliendo de las gradas tras Draco, que caminaba despacio, con la bufanda roja sobre sus hombros._

_—¡Oye! —llamó—. ¡Draco!_

_Se detuvo y esperó, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Estaban solos en la zona de desapariciones, ya que el juego seguía a su espalda en todo su apogeo._

_—Tengo que irme, Potter —explicó, dándole una calada y exhalando el humo al cielo nocturno._

_—Deberías... Oye Ron no ha querido… —Intentó pronunciar una justificación, pero ni siquiera a él le parecieron creíbles sus palabras._

_—Sí quería, claro que sí —asintió calmado—, y sabes que me importa una mierda su opinión, pero no voy a permitir que me hagan responsable. No cuando él es quien usa vuestra amistad en su provecho._

_—¡Él no hace eso...! Son la única fam..._

_—La única familia que has tenido —concluyó por Harry con gesto cansado—. Me lo repites cada vez que me insultan, Harry. Conozco la historia._

_—No seas condescendiente conmigo, Malfoy —dijo entre dientes._

_—Ah, Harry —suspiró—, pero es lo que soy, ¿no?, el jodido niñato condescendiente, el intransigente que no ha pasado página, que sigue aferrado al pasado —enumeró, burlón—. Ese soy yo._

_—Eres imposible, en serio, a veces me pregunto... qué coño estamos haciendo —protestó._

_—Lo sé —afirmó con seriedad, sin mirarle—. Lo sé, yo también. Quizás lo mejor sea dejarlo ahora, antes de..._

_Tenerle entre sus brazos era estar en el mismo paraíso. Ahogó un quejido mientras enterraba los dedos en el cabello suave. Los dedos fríos de Draco le sostuvieron por la nuca. El Slytherin chupó su labio antes de morderlo. Sus alientos se mezclaron mientras el beso se volvía intenso, profundo, casi desesperado._

_—Me vuelves loco, Draco —se lamentó contra su boca, degustándole—. A veces creo que he perdido la razón, no puedo estar sin ti... no te alejes..._

_—Que Merlín me ayude, Harry, yo tampoco puedo —susurró. Su alto cuerpo se apretó cuan largo era contra el del moreno—. Que Merlín nos ayude..._

* * *

Harry intentó acercarse a Draco en varias ocasiones; con la excusa de pedir una copa, vagó entre los asistentes buscando un hueco que le permitiese disculparse, hablarle. Era consciente de que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero era incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Mírale —escupió Ginny mientras cuchicheaba con Hermione, que había pasado la mayor parte de la cena en un pensativo silencio, observando a su amigo—. Se cree el amo y señor. No deberían permitir que _gente como él_ se pavonease como si tal cosa y menos en el ministerio.

Draco estaba charlando en una esquina del salón. El cabello ondulado de su pareja ocultaba en parte la visión de Harry, que aburrido, escuchaba a medias las conversaciones que tenía a su alrededor. Sopesó la posibilidad de ir hasta el piso donde Draco vivía y esperarle. Pero descartó la idea. Paul había sido el primero en mandarle a la mierda tras la discusión con el Slytherin. El chico casi le había golpeado cuando unos días después había intentado verle.

La oportunidad perfecta llegó cuando en un receso de la banda de música, acertó a descubrir a Draco escabulléndose, con la clara idea de fumarse un cigarrillo. Se apartó del grupo y le siguió.

—Deja de hacer el idiota, Potter. —Fue su saludo tras tantos días, ¿cuántos eran ya?—. Dime qué quieres y acaba el juego.

—Quería disculparme —susurró. Dio un paso, indeciso acerca de la posibilidad de tocarle. Draco había abierto su túnica y debajo de la prenda pudo ver la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros de corte recto, que se ajustaban como un guante a sus largas piernas. Tragó saliva; de pronto le parecía más alto, más guapo, tan imponente que le cortaba el aliento. Dolía saber que había infravalorado al hombre que tenía enfrente, escrutándole en silencio.

—Estás disculpado —replicó. La brasa del pitillo brilló, pintando de rojo el perfil de Draco.

—¿Así? —añadió—. ¿Ya está, es todo?

—¿Qué esperabas, Potter? —escupió, aún sin mirarle—. ¿Quieres el número de amante despreciado? No me conoces en absoluto si crees que vas a lograr eso de mí. No me quieres, estupendo; sobreviviré, no lo dudes. —Dio un paso y desde su estatura observó a Harry—. De hecho, he descubierto que no eres ni la mitad de lo que una vez creí. Quizás deba darte las gracias.

—Draco... hablemos, por favor, vamos a algún lugar más privado —propuso, con un nudo en la garganta—. Tomemos un trago, déjame explicar... lo que dije. Merlín, me arrepiento tanto...

—¿Te arrepientes, Potter? —se burló, agitando la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué? Soy un descastado según tus estándares, llevo una marca que desprecias, ¿has olvidado eso? No _podías_ tocarla, Potter. ¿Acaso joder con la comadreja no te satisface? ¡Sí, debe ser eso! Necesitas que te follen y como, según tú, además de un mortífago era una jodida puta que se revolcaba con mis amigos a tus espaldas... crees que con dos palabras conseguirás que me baje los pantalones. Qué básico eres, ¿crees que todos pensamos con la polla, como tú? —Le miró de arriba abajo, con evidente desprecio—. Tuviste el descaro de usar a Paul para romper conmigo, le metiste en medio de toda tu mierda de héroe atormentado. Despierta de una puta vez. Todos lo pasamos mal en esa guerra. Eso no te da derecho a nada de lo que hiciste.

—Intenté... —Se mordió los labios. Esa noche había estado tan ido, los celos, la inseguridad, el miedo. Había sido el coctel perfecto para hacerle cometer una gilipollez, como acusar a Draco de usarle, de serle infiel—. No quiso oírme, le busqué...

Con bochorno, recordó el modo en que había tratado al compañero de piso del Slytherin. La actitud con la que había asumido que sus problemas cotidianos eran única y exclusivamente producto de su relación con el Slytherin.

—No lo intentaste con la suficiente fuerza Potter —musitó. Durante todo aquel tiempo, su tono apenas había subido de volumen. Como si rememorar la hora en que habían roto no significase nada para él. Sin embargo, el moreno intuyó que tras la frialdad se ocultaban la pena, el dolor, la vergüenza que el recuerdo de aquel instante le provocaba. Reconoció esa voz, era la que usaba en las escasas ocasiones que habían hablado acerca de la guerra.

—Déjame demostrarlo ahora, Draco, déjame demostrarte que te quiero. —Hasta que no las pronunció, no supo lo que buscaba en realidad. Sin embargo, una grieta, una duda en la expresión estática del Slytherin le dio la esperanza que necesitaba— ...quiero que regreses conmigo. Déjame demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es real.

—¿Draco? —Aunque era la primera vez que le escuchaba, Harry supo sin mirarle que el dueño de aquella voz era Ewan, el acompañante del rubio—. ¿Todo bien?

Le odió con toda su alma. La magia vibró, haciendo oscilar los cristales. Deseó retorcer aquellos dedos posados sobre la cadera de Draco hasta destrozarlos.

—Si, Harry sólo estaba charlando conmigo. ¿Os conocéis? —replicó Draco, con su tono de voz más impersonal.

—Claro, ¿quién no conoce al héroe? —Ewan le tendió la mano con una sonrisa—. Vamos adentro, anda, quiero que conozcas al director de San Mungo, tenemos que conseguir que el tipo te suplique. Encantado, señor Potter.

Se estaba comportando como un necio, era consciente de eso, pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle. La reunión siguió su curso sin que él apenas participase en las conversaciones, ignorando la expresión de ira de Ginny o la inquietud de Hermione. Cuando tras una nueva pausa notó que la cabeza rubia de Draco no era visible entre la concurrencia por segunda vez en la noche, se encontró buscándole por los corredores adyacentes al salón, que ya iba vaciándose. Alejó de su mente la sensación de malestar que le agobiaba.

El gemido procedía de la puerta a su derecha. La empujó con la varita tras realizar un hechizo desilusionador y entró. Apoyado contra la pared, Draco enredaba los dedos en el cabello de su amante, que, de rodillas, lamía su miembro con movimientos acompasados. Como en una pesadilla, observó el modo en que aquella carne crecía hasta erigirse enhiesta, vibrante y apetecible. El recuerdo de la sensación de tenerle en la boca le golpeó en el pecho, dejándole sin aliento.

—Merlín, cómo me gustas, Draco...

—Ewan... sí... oh, sí... no te pares, por favor...así... tan bueno...

Nunca antes había sentido aquel instinto asesino, aquella necesidad de destruir a un ser vivo, no desde que luchó contra Riddle. Las llamas de las velas bailotearon, pero ninguno de los dos magos enfrente de él pareció percatarse de que la temperatura del cuarto había descendido varios grados. Se obligó a apartar la mirada y jadeando, apretó las manos mientras los quejidos de la pareja crecían en intensidad. Aún desde aquella distancia era capaz de distinguir el modo en que las mejillas de Draco se coloreaban. Pudo predecir el instante preciso en que el orgasmo hacía presa en él. Los ojos grises le miraron directamente, como si supiese que estaba allí. De pronto, su magia amenazó con desbordarse. Cada latido del corazón se convirtió en una tortura. Su mirada prendida en la de Draco, que de pie, se entregó al placer que le daba su amante.

A pesar de las protecciones anti desaparición, romperlas y salir de allí fue ridículamente fácil. Lo difícil iba a ser conseguir que Draco le diese la oportunidad de explicarse.


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola! Bueno pues aqui os dejo una nueva actu, como el capítulo es cortito espero poder poner lo que resta en un par de días. Gracias por las lecturas, los favs y demás, en especial a las personas que han tenido la amabilidad de dejarme una review con sus ideas, (Adigium21, Sonyaa, Maru M Cullen,Dany de Criss) siempre es un placer saber que os gusta o que detestais de la historia! saludos y espero que no me asesineis! XDD

* * *

_...y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más ..._

Esa noche Harry no durmió; estaba demasiado acelerado para hacerlo. En su mente, los recuerdos del tiempo que había estado con Draco tomaban nueva forma y dimensión. Cada discusión, cada momento bueno, cada malentendido. De pie en su dormitorio, observó la cama en la que tanta veces durmió junto a él. El médico era el único al que ha llevado a ese cuarto. Aún podía verlo a su lado, riendo mientras Harry rezongaba porque todo lo que al Slytherin le gustaba a él le parecía demasiado ostentoso; _"cállate Potter, ¿para qué coño quieres el dinero entonces? Si vas a vivir en esa mierda de caserón, arréglalo"._ Las imágenes de la fiesta seguían atormentándole. A los celos se habían sumado la vergüenza, el arrepentimiento, el puro terror de saber que era él quien debía responsabilizarse por sus actos. Que esta vez no podría culpar a nadie de lo que iba mal en su vida. Notó cómo se ruborizaba al pensar en las palabras de Ron, en su desidia, en el modo en que había permitido que Ginny hablase de Draco. Había estado tan equivocado, todo aquel tiempo. Pensando en ello, tomó las llaves y se encaminó hasta el lugar donde aquel desastre acabó estallándole en la cara.

Paul le abrió la puerta con cara de sueño. El cabello castaño erizado y los ojos casi cerrados. Harry le observó con cautela, indeciso ahora que le tenía enfrente.

—Draco no está —anunció sin hacer un intento de dejarle pasar.

—Lo imagino —repuso. Sus manos temblaban, así que las embutió en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Sí, tenía una ligera idea de donde estaba Draco y con quien—. Quería hablar contigo.

—Oye, mira, no quiero problemas, ¿vale? —Paul, para su sorpresa, se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar sin ceremonias. El pequeño apartamento parecía el mismo de siempre. Paredes desnudas, estanterías repletas de libros y los abrigos en el perchero de la entrada. Contuvo el aliento al ver la bufanda roja de Draco descansar sobre el aparador donde dejaban las llaves—. Está bien; tú dirás, Harry.

—Quiero disculparme —aclaró en voz alta, mirándole con seriedad—. Fui un imbécil, no sólo contigo, pero por alguien hay que empezar.

—Deberías probar con Draco —sugirió con sarcasmo Paul, caminando hacia la cocina para servirse un café. Si no recordaba mal, en aquel piso de adictos a la cafeína siempre había preparada una jarra de la oscura infusión. La nostalgia le golpeó con fuerza, había disfrutado de muy buenos momentos allí. Instantes de los que no había sabido disfrutar.

—Él... aún no quiere oírme —confesó—. Paul, siento todo aquello. No tengo excusa, y comprenderé que jamás puedas perdonar mi acusación...

—¿Sabes? —El chico sacó la leche y la agregó directamente del envase; no hizo ademán alguno de ofrecer una taza a Harry—. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que Draco y tú os visteis. Traía una cara tan extraña que no paré hasta hacerle confesar. Nunca le había visto así de alterado por ningún ligue. Y te puedo asegurar que, si hubiese querido, los hubiese tenido a pares. Pero ya sabes que ese no es su estilo, lo de irse a la cama con cualquiera. ¿Verdad? —Los ojos castaños le evaluaron con frialdad, diciéndole que sabía, de algún modo _sabía_ que Harry tenía a alguien más—. Por alguna razón, se sentía a_gradecido_... como si no te mereciese. Pura gilipollez si me pides opinión. Me dijo que en el colegio habíais tenido problemas y no volvió a sacar el tema hasta que empezaste a dejarte caer por aquí. Era tan obvio que estabais locos el uno por el otro... no sé que coño te pasó, Potter. Ni por qué empezaste a crear problemas donde no los había, pero no voy a ayudarte a regresar con él.

—No quiero que lo hagas —respondió. Recordó aquella primera noche, el beso antes de irse, la sonrisa, los ojos grises brillando, los dedos pálidos sosteniendo la bufanda roja—. Sólo quería dejar claro que sé que todo esto es por mi culpa, y que lamento profundamente haberte usado... —Se pasó la mano por los ojos—. Creo que soy yo quien no se creyó que alguien como Draco me quisiera... nunca nadie me había mirado _a mi... _y él era demasiado increíble. No fui capaz de convencerme de que le merecía. Y le alejé.

—Lo siento, y no por ti —explicó, el rostro serio—. Lo siento por Draco. Le has jodido bastante. Estuvo a punto de perder el semestre, así que si te vas a acercar a él piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Hasta ahora hemos respetado que es un adulto y sabe lo que hace y con quien se lía. Pero si vuelves a jugar con él no me importará patearte el culo. No eres un crío, así que deja de comportarte como tal. Ahora lárgate

* * *

—¿Qué? —gritó Ron, de pie en medio del salón repleto de cajas llenas de objetos inservibles—. ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? ¡Acabas de dejar plantada a mi hermana otra vez! ¿Dónde está el hurón? ¿Está aquí? Seguro que se bajó los pantalones en la reunión de la semana pasada y te ha calentado, ¿no? ¡Eres un imbécil, Harry! ¡Ese tío sólo quiere una cosa de ti...!

—Ron... —interrumpió Hermione, pendiente de la expresión inescrutable de Harry, que situado en medio del cuarto, levitaba las cajas hasta formar una pila ordenada.

—Déjale, Hermione —la calmó Harry—. ¿Has acabado? ¿Has acabado, Ron?

—¡No, no he terminado, idiota! —El aspecto del mago era impresionante, pero Harry lo conocía y, para su sorpresa, no le causó ningún malestar verle fuera de quicio. Había considerado a aquel hombre como a un hermano la mayor parte de su vida, pero no albergaba dudas de que a partir de aquella tarde todo sería diferente entre ellos—. Quiero que me digas qué coño ha pasado para que hayas roto así con Ginny, ¡está destrozada!, sabes que te...

—Que me esperó por años... —concluyó por él—. Lo sé Ron, ¡lo sé!, y asumo mi culpa, no debí empezar algo con ella estando enamorado de Draco, pero es adulta y jamás, óyeme bien, jamás la engañé ni le prometí nada. Fue Ginny la que decidió hacer público que nos habíamos...

El golpe dolió; Ron era bastante más alto que él y tenía buenos puños. Cuando su cabeza dejó de zumbar por el dolor, se llevó la mano a la boca y la retiró manchada de sangre. Ni siquiera iba a hacer el amago de responder y Ron lo sabía. El segundo de ellos le hizo caer al suelo; de forma instintiva se cubrió el vientre, enroscándose de lado, pero no hubo más puñetazos o patadas.

—¡Ron por Dios! —Hermione le sujetó, mirando a Harry con la disculpa pintada en el rostro—. ¡Ron, para!

—Déjalo, Hermione —ordenó, sentándose; las piernas le temblaban y, a pesar de la postura, siguió adelante—. Tienes todo el derecho a sentirte mal. No debí, Ron, lo mismo que no debí permitir que os inmiscuyerais en mi relación. No os culpo, no podría, pero quiero que sepáis que no va a volver a pasar. —Se seco la sangre que chorreaba desde su labio roto—. Que si consigo que Draco me perdone... él será lo primero.

—¡Entonces es cierto! —farfulló Ron—. Ese imbécil ha vuelto a enredarte, ¡y tú has caído de nuevo como un idiota!

—¡No! —gritó frustrado—. ¡No ha vuelto conmigo, para mi desgracia! ¿Crees que merezco que regrese? ¡Fui tan gilipollas que ni me explico cómo me soportó el tiempo que estuvo a mi lado! —Se levantó, jadeando. Sintió la sangre resbalándole por la barbilla, con cada palabra, la herida iba abriéndose más. Uno de los cristales de la ventana explotó en una miríada de chispas diminutas, quedando pulverizado—. ¡No está, se dio cuenta de que soy un puto engaño, que si no fuese quien soy no valdría ni un knut! Pero si consigo que al menos me escuche... voy a pedírselo. Y si eres mi amigo... entonces... —titubeó—, ¡Deberías entenderlo!

—¡He terminado contigo, Harry! Estás encoñado con ese mortífago... ¿desprecias a mi hermana por _ese_? Cualquiera menos ese. ¿Me oyes? ¡Cualquiera menos ese! ¡Me das asco! —exclamó Ron, dándole una patada a una de las torres de cajas antes de poner rumbo a la chimenea—. Si recuperas la razón, házmelo saber.

Un silencio pesado e incómodo se instaló entre ellos cuando Ron desapareció sin siquiera esperar a Hermione, que le miró durante unos minutos.

—Harry, no se lo tengas en cuenta... —murmuró—, sabes como es, mañana estará arrepentido.

—No pasa nada, Herm. —Agitó la cabeza y con una mueca se limpió la sangre en la camiseta.

—No deberías haber... Ginny estaba como loca esta tarde cuando regresó a casa desde aquí —le explicó.

—También lo sé, Hermione. —Se pasó la mano por los ojos y suspiró—. No creas que no lamento todo esto. Ellos, joder, no sé cómo voy a mirar a Arthur y Molly a la cara, pero seguir adelante con esa farsa sólo lo iba a empeorar.

—Está bien entonces... estás decidido... —asintió; mordiéndose un labio, tomó su varita y con un _episkey _ le sanó el corte, del que aún rebosaba sangre.

—No, no lo está —repuso, dejándose caer en el sofá. El dolor de la herida había mitigado durante un instante el que sentía en el pecho; casi deseó volver a sangrar—. Nada está bien, pero por algún lado tengo que empezar a ser sincero y lo correcto es reconocer que no la amo, que lo que siento por Draco hace imposible que lo nuestro llegue a nada. Que acostarme con ella es... —se tapó la cara con las manos y rió, sollozando a la vez—. ¡Lo siento!

—¿Has vuelto con él? Esa noche _desapareciste, _Harry, justo cuando Draco se fue...

—Supongo que es normal que no creas nada de lo que digo, ¿verdad? No después de todo esto. —Se encogió de hombros, frotándose los ojos enrojecidos—. No, ni siquiera quiso oírme. Imagino que estaba con su novio.

—Le quieres, y vas en serio, ¿verdad? —indagó en voz baja.

—Sí —respondió, posando la mirada en el desorden en el que había vivido. Era un reflejo del caos que era su mente, del desastre en el que había aprendido a subsistir, sin notar las carencias. Estremecido, recordó la expresión indescifrable con la que Draco a veces le había preguntado porqué se negaba a adecentar el lugar. Se limpió sin añadir nada más, sabiendo que a pesar de su amistad, Hermione no iba a estar allí para apoyarle.

—Ah, Harry... cuánto lo siento... —Le sorprendió depositando un tímido beso en la mejilla—. No te ayudé mucho cuando debí, en serio que no pensé... —Los ojos oscuros de su amiga se velaron—. Creí que no era algo real, que sólo estabas encaprichado, y me equivoqué. No debimos inmiscuirnos de la forma en que lo hicimos, lo lamento, no sabes cuánto... Suerte, Harry.

—Gracias —murmuró despidiéndose, sintiendo que, con la marcha de la joven, una etapa de su vida acababa de cerrarse.

* * *

El apartamento estaba en una zona bastante apartada del centro. Llevaba dos semanas compartiendo rellano con una pareja de chicas que estudiaban algún tipo de carrera, de la que nunca era capaz de recordar el nombre. Dejó el baúl en el suelo y observó el espacioso dormitorio, el único del piso y, junto con el salón, la estancia más amplia. Sonrió, la cama parecía mas grande que cuando estaba en su antiguo dormitorio de Grimmauld Place. Levitó su ropa, que empezó a ordenarse en los cajones. Miró el móvil. Sabía que era inútil, que él no iba a responderle, pero dos noches atrás, tras beber varias copas de vino, cayó en la tentación y le envió un mensaje, comentándole las novedades de su vida. Era patético y bordeaba el delito, pero saber que quizás lo leería le hacía sentir menos solo.

Caminó descalzo hasta la cocina y preparó una taza de café. Al día siguiente debía reincorporarse a su puesto en el Ministerio, pero esa tarde quería ir hasta el St. Mary´s e intentar que Draco le escuchase. La idea de que el rubio tuviese una relación con aquel tipo, Ewan, le atormentaba, pero había decidido que debía enfocarse en conseguir hablar con el Slytherin. Se vistió con cuidado, temblando tanto que le costó abrochar bien la fina camisa negra que había comprado expresamente para la ocasión. Al abrir el armario, una chaqueta de felpa suave y gruesa atrapó su atención.

* * *

_—En serio, Potter —bufó Draco, parado de pie enfrente del armario—. No sé como es posible que te veas tan bien con esta ropa._

_Harry, adormilado en la cama, le observó tomar uno de sus boxers y ponérselo con agilidad. Suspiró satisfecho por la visión que tenía frente a sí. Draco se pasó los dedos por el pelo húmedo y masculló algo, rebuscando en la mochila que había traído directamente desde el hospital. Rescató una camisa azul y unos vaqueros que, tras un par de hechizos, estuvieron impecables. Gateó sobre la colcha al verle de espaldas y con una carcajada lo alzó por la cintura para depositar un beso en el cuello delgado._

_—Tú en cambio como mejor estás es en la cama, conmigo encima —gruñó por lo bajo, atormentándole sin compasión con sus caricias._

_—Potter —gimió, dejándose arrastrar al lecho desordenado—. Oh, Circe... tengo que irme..._

_—No... —negó, propinándole un mordisco en la nuca, para luego bajar despacio por su espalda. La piel de Draco se estremeció bajo su lengua. Rió, obligándole a detener sus intentos de escapar. Extendió la mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, admirando la curva del trasero desnudo de su compañero—. Antes de marcharte te voy a dar algo en qué pensar..._

_Draco alzó la cabeza, el cabello enredado ocultaba el gris de su mirada, los labios entreabiertos en una muestra de clara necesidad. Onduló, frotándose contra la lengua de Harry, que marcaba un incitante camino desde la rodilla hasta la nalga._

_—Harry... —protestó ante el agresivo tirón del moreno, que le abrió las piernas sin miramientos._

_—Joder, no sabes cómo me pones —masculló el Gryffindor, hundiendo los pulgares en las nalgas, exponiendo el sonrosado botón. Le rechinaron los dientes mientras contenía el impulso de penetrarle hasta el fondo de una sola vez. Recorrió el arrugado borde de la entrada con la punta de la lengua—. Qué culo tienes, Draco... dan ganas de follarte hasta la muerte._

_—Qué poético eres... —se burló entre jadeos—... por eso te quiero, por... tu... ¡oh, Merlín! ¡Mierda!_

_No le respondió, ocupado en saborear la lúbrica estrechez, que palpitaba contra su boca. No les tomó mucho tiempo acoplarse, enredados en un férreo abrazo. Harry enterrándose con desenfreno en su amante. El sonido cadencioso de sus pieles húmedas frotándose resonando en la alcoba le excitaba más allá de las palabras. Sus bocas se buscaron, lamiéndose, chupándose, mordiéndose, entre peticiones cada vez más desesperadas, "así, más fuerte, Potter, no voy a romperme, así... oh, Merlín, Draco, me encantas, te quiero, eres perfecto, más, ahí, sigue así, tócame, bésame, así, te amo, te amo...". Sintió los músculos palpitar, estrangulándole, y con un lamento se dejó caer en el clímax, abrazado al cuerpo que temblaba bajo el suyo._

_Al final la inmaculada ropa del Slytherin había quedado inservible a pesar de los hechizos de limpieza, así que tras saquearle una sudadera y una chaqueta, que según él eran lo único decente de su vestuario, salió con prisas camino del St. Mary´s._

* * *

Se sentó en el suelo, con la prenda en las manos. Si cerraba los párpados, podía ver a Draco subiéndose la cremallera con aquella sonrisa torcida que le hacía desear besarle hasta magullarle los labios;_ "A mi me sienta mucho mejor, Potter, reconócelo_" y él, desde la cama, había acabado diciéndole que esperase, que era tarde y no quería que viajase solo en metro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se empeñaba en ir sin su varita. Evocó el beso en la puerta de urgencias, aquel _"mi héroe"_ entonado en son de burla. La cadencia del paso de Draco, que saludaba al guarda de seguridad con un gesto tan elegante como si estuviese en una recepción con lo más selecto del mundo mágico. Y la sensación de irrealidad, de pensar que aquel hombre no podía amarle, que él sólo era un nombre y que detrás de eso no había nada que mereciese la pena querer.

Hacía frío y una tímida lluvia le caló hasta los huesos mientras esperaba a que el Slytherin acabase su turno. Para su vergüenza, había tenido que recurrir a la magia para descubrir los horarios de Draco. Parado de pie, sin saber si debería entrar o no, observó el tránsito de alguna que otra cara conocida. Unos pocos incluso le saludaron con normalidad, como si tras meses de verle casi a diario aquella etapa de silencio no hubiese significado nada. Harry se sentía como otro hombre, en otra vida. Con la sensación de haberse despertado de un mal sueño.

Reconoció a Ewan antes que a Draco y eso le sorprendió incluso más que el hecho de verle salir acompañándole de las instalaciones. Deseó desaparecer, pero había demasiados _muggles_ a su alrededor, así que apretó los dientes y caminó al encuentro de la pareja. Al menos, pensó con tristeza, no están besándose.

—Draco —llamó.

Apartó la cabeza de la carpeta que Ewan le iba mostrando y, por un segundo, su expresión fue la misma que la de meses atrás, abierta y tranquila. Ver cómo su gesto se congelaba fue como recibir un baño de agua fría.

—¿Potter? —Ewan le tendió la mano con gesto sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces por aquí, buscas a alguien?

—En realidad no. —Carraspeó—. Necesitaba hablar con Draco.

Ewan les observó un momento y encogió los hombros. Harry dedujo que o no sabía de su pasada relación con el Slytherin o estaba tan seguro de lo que tenía con Draco que los celos sobraban. Se ruborizó al pensar en las ocasiones en las que había discutido con el rubio por sus estúpidas dudas.

—Potter, estoy cansado y lo único que me apetece ahora es cenar e irme a la cama —aclaró con voz impersonal. Ni le miró—. Siento que hayas esperado en vano, pero tenemos prisa. ¿Vamos, Ewan?

—Sí, claro —respondió el aludido, pasándole un brazo por el hombro—. Hasta otra, Potter.

Tardó tres semanas en reunir el valor para aparecerse otra vez enfrente del hospital. Regresar al Ministerio y capear el temporal de chismes le resultó bastante sencillo. Su apartamento en el Londres _muggle_ había resultado la única decisión acertada en toda su vida adulta; era un reducto de paz al que regresar cada tarde. Tuvo un par de encontronazos con Ron que casi les hicieron llegar a las manos. Algunos artículos en "_Corazón de Bruja_" parecían contener demasiados detalles sobre su intimidad que sólo Ginny o Draco podrían conocer y sabía a la perfección quien era el causante de volver a ser el centro de atención para la prensa. De nuevo, la maldita lluvia le empapaba mientras esperaba a Draco, que como siempre, salió aprisa, sin mirar a los lados mientras encendía un pitillo.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó.

El aludido se detuvo en medio de la acera y se giró para encararle. Harry le observó con anhelo. Vaqueros ajustados, botas, un jersey que no reconoció y la bufanda roja anudada sobre la garganta. Tenía ojeras y parecía exhausto. Intentó sonreírle, decir algo que le regresase a aquel momento en que decidió que Draco no podía quererle, porque ni él mismo lo hacía. Quiso decirle que no era capaz de dar amor o recibirlo porque siempre había sabido que, de no ser hijo de quien era, seguiría viviendo debajo de una escalera. Que a veces aún sentía la necesidad de _desaparecer_ entre los cachivaches y el polvo. Olvidar que era sólo un engaño, un fraude, que por mucho que se esforzase jamás estaría a la altura de alguien como el Slytherin. Que era un héroe, pero que no valía nada. Aunque eso ya lo sabía Draco de primera mano, se había encargado de dejárselo claro.

—Draco... —repitió con la boca seca—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Creo que no, Potter —escupió; a solas, su voz de nuevo sonaba cáustica y cargada de rencor.

—Sólo déjame hablar... por favor —rogó, acercándose. Draco no se apartó. Le dominaba, examinándole con sus gélidos ojos grises.

—No.

Iba a irse, así que sin pensar, alargó el brazo y le sostuvo. Inspiró el débil aroma fresco de su loción, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo esbelto. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista. Aún podía recordar el modo sinuoso en que esos músculos prietos ondulaban contra su cuerpo, bajo las palmas de sus manos, al hacer el amor o mientras salían a correr por el parque. Verle sortear obstáculos mientras se burlaba de su lentitud siempre le resultaba estimulante. Había disfrutado tanto a su lado. Ahora el bíceps parecía acero mientras forcejeaban.

—¡Draco! —pidió de nuevo, no le importaba rogar. Mierda, debería estar de rodillas por su idiotez.

—Que me sueltes, Potter, estás montando un numerito —masculló por lo bajo. Tirando de nuevo.

—Vamos al Fountains Abbey —propuso—. Sólo un té, o una cerveza.

—¡No! —exclamó, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Estás con él, verdad? —Quiso morderse la lengua, se había jurado que no mencionaría a Ewan.

La sonrisa maliciosa le hizo parecer el mismo chico de Hogwarts.

—Pensé que la otra noche en el Ministerio eso te había quedado claro, Potter; Ahora suéltame de una puta vez.

—Tenemos que hablar —rogó, aguantando las ganas de destrozar algo, lo que fuese. Jadeó, sosteniendo a Draco contra su pecho. Se mordió un labio y decidido miró a su alrededor. La entrada a Urgencias del St. Mary´s parecía más tranquila. La lluvia les estaba empapando. Una furgoneta pasó cerca, ocultándoles de la visión del guarda; con decisión, les apareció en su apartamento.


	5. Capitulo V

Hola! Bueno pues os dejo una nueva actu, espero que no me mateis cuando acabeis de leerla y pensad que es una historia de amor, y que aún no ha acabado eh? Os he respondido de forma individual en vuestros propios comentarios pero de nuevo os doy las gracias, es un placer ver vuestras opiniones del relato y me pone muy feliz, así que gracias de nuevo, no sólo por leer, sino por regalarme un poco de vuestro tiempo; Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Dany de Criss, Adigium21, xonyaa1, Agata, meyamoadrytu, Adriana11

Por supuesto también a quien lee, deja follows y alertas. Besos y vamos a ello, en unos días un nuevo capítulo y os recuerdo que las advertencias del primer día siguen presentes y que por supuesto, este fic se subirá entero, no dejo historias a medias. Feliz fin de semana!

* * *

_...y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte..._

—Tenemos que hablar —rogó, aguantando las ganas de destrozar algo, lo que fuese. Jadeó, sosteniendo a Draco contra su pecho. Se mordió un labio y decidido miró a su alrededor. La entrada a Urgencias del St. Mary´s parecía más tranquila. La lluvia les estaba empapando. Una furgoneta pasó cerca, ocultándoles de la visión del guarda; con decisión, les apareció en su apartamento. Draco le empujó con fuerza nada más posar lo pies en el suelo, como si tenerle cerca le asquease.

—¿Dónde coño estamos? —Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a la puerta. El sonido del _fermaportus_ le detuvo—. Potter, abre la maldita puerta, tienes suerte de que no lleve mi varita...

Le lanzó la suya con un giro de muñeca. Draco la atrapó, dejando caer al suelo el bolso para apuntarle con ella.

—Ahora tienes —expuso con calma.

—¡_Everte statum!_ —escupió entre dientes, derribándole—. Eres un imbécil, Potter.

Masculló un _finite incantatem _que desbloqueó la puerta y abandonó la madera sobre el sofá, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Si, lo soy! —le gritó, levantándose, para volver a tomarle del brazo—. ¡Soy un jodido subnormal que estaba tan cagado por lo que le hacías sentir que...!

El empujón le sorprendió; chocó contra la pared, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza. Dolorido, miró a Draco, que resollaba con las mejillas encarnadas y los puños apretados.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de sentimientos! —gruñó, le sostuvo de la camisa y le azotó violentamente otra vez, con los labios apretados en un rictus salvaje—. ¡Estoy harto de ti y de tus jodidos sentimientos! ¡Déjame tranquilo, Potter!

—¡No puedo! Quiero que sepas que yo... —balbuceó, el dolor en la cabeza le hizo quejarse—. ¡He cambiado! Sé que lo hice todo mal pero... te lo he contado, ¿has leído mis mensajes? —preguntó esperanzado—. Mira, esta es mi casa... he dejado... sabes, no volveré con ella... —Sus ruegos sonaban desesperados, incoherentes, patéticos incluso a sus oídos, pero no podía dejarle ir, no sin hacerle entender que a pesar de sus errores le había querido con toda el alma. Le estrujó las muñecas hasta hacerlo girar, intercambiando las posturas.

—¡Suéltame, Potter! —exigió, intentando apartarle—. Vas a conseguir que acabemos a golpes... ¡Que me dejes!

Lucharon un buen rato, Draco era más ágil pero Harry más fuerte. Sostuvo las manos pálidas del Slytherin contra la pared mientras ambos jadeaban. Observó el modo en que las pupilas de su ex amante se dilataban, los labios que siempre estaban pálidos, sonrojándose, palpitantes y apetecibles. El aliento brotaba a apresurados borbotones que le bañaban la cara. Se inclinó, forzando una rodilla entre las piernas del médico y, sin más, le besó.

Cerró los párpados, porque tenía miedo de ver el rechazo en los ojos de Draco, porque quería sentirle con más intensidad, porque era incapaz de hacer nada más que apretarse contra aquel calor, suspirando por el sabor que le explotaba en la boca mareándole de pánico, llenándole de un placer tan intenso que dolía. El mundo se detuvo en los labios de Draco. El corazón palpitó, exultante, mientras profundizaba con timidez la caricia. Se sintió escindido, centrado en disfrutar del momento, de la lengua, los dientes, la saliva y, a la vez, percibiendo los más mínimos detalles, como aquel lento ronroneo en la garganta del Slytherin, o el modo en que habían dejado de luchar para sólo rozarse, los dedos pálidos acunándole la nuca, el pecho agitado, la pelvis que tanto había extrañado acogiéndole. Deseó no necesitar aire y estar allí abrazándole para siempre.

Se apartó con la respiración acelerada, los labios inflamados por la contundencia del beso. Draco le empujó, esta vez sin violencia. La bofetada le hizo girar la cabeza e hizo una mueca ante el súbito zumbido que nació en su oído, la mejilla le ardía por la fuerza del golpe.

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres... Potter? —Arrastró las palabras convirtiéndolas en un insulto mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la boca con evidente repugnancia—. ¿Te parece que eso es todo? ¿Lo reduces _todo _al sexo? Vienes y me dices que has dejado a la comadreja, que has _cambiado _—remedó—, que has salido de aquella casa... que me quieres y ahora esperas que yo… ¿Qué, debo caer rendido a tus pies? ¿Ya está? Vuelves a ser la víctima, ¿no? Te pones de nuevo en el papel que mejor se te da, ¿el del sufridor incomprendido, al que le obligan a dejar su vida y sus amigos? ¡Eso es ridículo incluso para ti!

—¡No, no estás entendiéndolo, Draco! —dijo, ahogándose ante la mirada de aborrecimiento del Slytherin, que le midió de nuevo con ojos despectivos.

—No hay nada que comprender Potter —atajó, pasando por su lado para recoger el bolso olvidado—. Nunca quise que te sacrificases por mí. Sólo buscaba... —Agitó la cabeza, callándose—. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo... otra más.

—¡Quería decirte que sé que no hice lo correcto! —gritó—. Que tenías razón, que debería haber hecho todo de otra forma, pero puedo demostrarte que he pensado en ello, ¡que te valoro!

—¡Es que no te creo, Potter! Y no me interesa, ¿no puedes aceptarlo? —increpó.

—¡No! ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado todo!

—Ese es el problema —bramó, golpeando la pared—. ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo olvidar, lo recuerdo, Potter, ¡todo! Y sí, hubo cosas buenas. —Rió en voz alta, la amargura impregnando el sonido—. ¿Y qué? Nada de eso... logra borrar el resto. Es así de simple.

—No me darás una oportunidad, ¿verdad? —musitó derrotado, observándole apartarse el pelo de la cara y respirar hondo. La sensación de caída se acentuó en su estómago. Tembló cuando le vio agarrar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla. Tragó, el aire atrapado en sus pulmones le mareaba, inservible. El pitido en su cabeza le impedía reaccionar. Se merecía eso. Era consciente, pero la certeza no le evitaba el dolor. Y verle irse le hería, porque había comprendido demasiado tarde lo importante que era Draco en su vida. Y ya no estaba en sus manos hacerle creer.

—Me pasé meses, Harry, _meses... _—Le contempló un instante. Por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo usó su nombre de pila—. Adiós.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda. Harry miró a su alrededor, aturdido. Parpadeó un instante mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Tenía frío, pensó de pronto. Acababa de percatarse de las ropas empapadas y del pelo mojado. Qué raro, no se había dado cuenta de eso mientras discutía con Draco. _Draco, por Circe__... Draco..._ Merlín, no era capaz de dejar de temblar. Caminar hasta el baño le supuso un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como si de pronto llevase un peso enorme sobre los hombros. ¿Se podía sudar al mismo tiempo que se tiritaba? Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se desnudó sin mirarse en el espejo. Respiró al sentir la magia vibrar. Pero tenía tanto frío, estaba tan entumecido, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder conjurar un _lumos_ correctamente. Se encontraba tan cansado.

Dejó que el chorro le mojase, aguijonazos que hervían resbalando por su piel aterida, sin calentársela. Se observó, había enrojecido por la elevada temperatura del agua y aún así seguía tiritando. Suspiró, sintiendo un nudo apretándole la garganta. No lloró, no merecía el alivio que supondría hacerlo. Debía asegurar la casa e irse a la cama. Al día siguiente tenía que trabajar y recordaba algo sobre un informe, aunque su mente se negaba a funcionar de forma correcta. Buscó una toalla aún estremeciéndose y, sin fuerzas ni ganas, giró la llave y se dispuso a ir al dormitorio. Fue entonces cuando la vio, seguramente había quedado allí tras su forcejeo. La bufanda roja destacaba en el suelo de oscura madera. Se agachó y la apretó contra su nariz. Olía como Draco. Gimió por lo bajo. Las rodillas dejaron de sostenerle, así que tuvo que sentarse en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las piernas, resollando sin control. El fino _cashmere_ le recibió con calidez mientras lo rozaba con la mejilla. Volvió a quejarse; Merlín, cómo dolía. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la sensación de vértigo se volvió tan fuerte que tuvo que arrastrarse hasta el baño y vaciar el estómago. Con los ojos cerrados dejó pasar el momento, concentrándose en inspirar y luego dejar salir el aire lentamente. Recordaba que tras la guerra, había sufrido algo parecido en alguna ocasión, cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado abrumadores. Pero hacía tanto de eso que lo había borrado de su mente.

Esa noche fue una de las muchas que pasaría en blanco a partir de ese día.

* * *

El trabajo en el Museo Mágico de Londres parecía uno más dentro de su rutina. Aquel martes era un día especialmente caluroso y dos de sus compañeros iban comentando que después de acabar con la maldición en la reliquia que acababan de enviar desde Escocia, irían a tomar unas cervezas al Caldero Chorreante.

—Eh, Potter, ¿te apuntas?

—Sí, claro —asintió. Le dolían las mejillas por el esfuerzo de mantener una expresión neutra. Pero el alcohol era una buena idea, quizás si bebía lo bastante esa noche podría dormir algunas horas. Bostezó. Había sido un acierto conectar la red flú en su apartamento, eso le permitía disponer de más libertad para beber que si tenía que aparecerse. Los trámites para instalarla en un edificio _muggle _habían sido engorrosos, pero nadie le negaba nada al héroe; por muy cuestionado que fuese por la prensa sensacionalista, a pesar de ser un idiota que había alejado a la persona que quería más que a nada, aún había matado a Voldemort.

—¿Otra noche de insomnio? —le pregunto Cody, el novato que había llegado semanas atrás a su sección.

—Eso parece —reconoció con un encogimiento de hombros.

Debería haberlo percibido mientras clausuraban la sala donde iban a trabajar. Roger y Cody se encargaban de hechizar el perímetro de seguridad mientras John y Harry trabajaban sobre el objeto. Además de tener más experiencia, eran los más poderosos del equipo y algunas maldiciones exigían un caudal mágico importante para ser desmanteladas. Se obligó a recordar que la magia negra absorbía una cantidad idéntica de la energía que era necesaria para conjurarla.

—¿Has activado el conjuro de seguridad? —preguntó John.

No lo recordaba, ¿lo había puesto? El eco de una conversación ya casi olvidada le llegó con una claridad abrumadora _"Ah Draco, deberías saber que no hay maldiciones irrompibles, no si yo estoy en medio". _Agitó la cabeza, obligándose a mirar con detenimiento el cofre que debían desencantar. Había un aura bastante potente a su alrededor. Hizo un floreo comenzando con los hechizos básicos, mientras John rebuscaba en el bolso que había dejado abierto a sus pies sobre el suelo. A menudo necesitaban controlar la presencia de venenos físicos en los objetos. Se puso los guantes y sin esperar a su compañero se acercó varita en ristre. Seguramente en otra ocasión habría notado la _disonancia_. Era bueno en su trabajo y tenía una especial sensibilidad para descubrir aquel tipo de maldiciones. Sin embargo, su cerebro seguía nublado, como si desde semanas atrás, trabajase a una velocidad diferente, más despacio. Las ideas se encadenaban con extrema lentitud, sin permitirle reaccionar a tiempo.

La onda de energía le empujó arrastrándolo, primero atrás y luego una extraña sensación de succión pareció hacerse dueña de su cuerpo. Como si cada gramo de conciencia estuviese siendo desintegrado. No dolió, sólo percibió como la oscuridad le llamaba y entonces, al fin, le llegó la paz. Casi estuvo agradecido.

* * *

Y en el próximo...

_Los ojos grises de Draco le escrutaron en silencio. Llevaba su bata, la del St. Mary´s, lo que por un instante le aturdió, pero antes de que pudiese hablar uno de los enfermeros apareció con una bandeja con diversos viales. La dejó en la mesa auxiliar junto al Slytherin, que en silencio tomó una y la preparó para su consumo._

_—Venga, tienes que tomarla entera —ordenó, mirando su reloj—. En media hora debo estar en el hospital, pero... —Apartó el recipiente y le puso otro en los labios—. No hagas muecas, gilipollas, podrías haber muerto. Tómate eso._


	6. Capítulo VI

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, ya que el capítulo anterior fue cortito, aqui os delo la continuación, después de este, dos más y habremos acabado, espero que os esté gustando y desde aqui, sólo repetir que es un placer leer vuestras opiniones y saber que estais lo bastante interesadas/os como para comentarme vuestras ideas. Gracias, para los que escribimos un comentario no tiene precio, porque es la única forma de saber que lo estamos haciendo más o menos bien. Gracias por los fav y las lecturas, y en especial a Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Dany de Criss, Adigium21, xonyaa11, meyamoadriytu, adri 11, Anne Sie gracias chicos sois geniales!

Aeren

* * *

_...me cuesta tanto olvidarte..._

De nuevo caminaba por Charing Cross, buscando un libro para hacer un regalo en Navidad. En esta ocasión, el _Compendio de Pociones y Venenos_ fue fácil de encontrar. Empezó a caer una fina aguanieve que le hizo patinar. Deseó poder sacar la varita y hacer un hechizo en sus botas, pero ya llegaba tarde. Se perdió por las calles que había acabado conociendo como la palma de su mano. Se detuvo en la puerta pintada de verde del pub, haciéndole un gesto al mismo vendedor armenio. Con una sensación de _deja vú_, observó el interior del local. Dos años antes él había estado allí de pie, contemplando al mismo hombre que ahora estaba sentado en uno de los reservados, ojeando un libro con gesto distraído. Sonrió nervioso al verle dejar la misma bufanda roja junto a sus dedos sobre la mesa. Le vio descubrirle y hacerle un ademán con la mano. Le respondió y respirando hondo, entró en el cálido local.

—Hola, Kirk —saludó al camarero, que sin decir nada dejó dos pintas sobre la barra.

—Feliz Navidad, tortolitos.

—Hey... —Las mejillas se le colorearon, no sólo por la vergüenza, también porque no quería que su acompañante pensase que el comentario era cosa suya—. Corta con eso.

Tomó los dos vasos y fue hasta la mesa donde su amigo lo esperaba y con una sonrisa los dejó para luego ocupar el asiento de enfrente.

—Llegas tarde, Potter.

—Lo sé, lo siento, tenía reunión en el cuartel.

Una ceja rubia se alzó mientras Draco jugueteaba con la humedad creada por el gélido cristal.

—¿Algún caso nuevo?

—Bah, la fiesta de nochevieja, ¿vas a venir? —preguntó, sorbiendo la cerveza—. Iremos el grupo de siempre: Cody, Ewan, John, Roger con Janet y no sé si Neville o Seamus podrán.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Palideció un poco, apartó los ojos y luego volvió a mirarle.

—Bueno... no quiero... que pienses... —tartamudeó, enrojeciendo al recordar lo que había pasado un par de noches atrás.

—Estaba bromeando —rió, tomando su vaso para darle un largo trago. Se estiró con un gato, girando el cuello—. ¿En serio tienes casi treinta años? A veces juraría que te quedaste en los quince.

—Oye... —protestó—, si te burlas de mi no te daré tu regalo. Al fin Bewer me lo consiguió —anunció con orgullo, entregándole el paquete. Draco lo tomó con avidez y se puso a ojearlo sin añadir nada.

—Joder, es la edición con notas y bibliografía, ¡gracias! —Los dedos pálidos sostuvieron una página en particular mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, abandonada en el asiento de al lado. Rescató una caja y la lanzó a las manos diestras de Harry, que la apresaron a la primera—. Es un antídoto. Creo que éste no lo tienes.

—Gracias, no tenías porqué traerme nada. —Con torpeza se levantó para besarle la mejilla. Draco le devolvió el gesto con un guiño y Harry volvió a experimentar la conocida sensación de irrealidad. Dos años atrás, la posibilidad de poder llamarse su amigo se le antojaba inalcanzable.

* * *

_Cuando empezó a recuperar la consciencia, lo primero que notó fue el olor acre y aséptico, un ligero aroma alcohólico y a hierbas. Mareado, pensó que esta vez Madame Pomfrey iba a maldecirle por tener que volver a curarle. Luego escuchó esa voz y recordó. _

_—Hey, Dray, mira esa alarma, parece que tu ex está regresando._

_—Por última vez, Ewan, ¿puedes dejar de usar ese horrible diminutivo? Y por favor, no es educado hablar de un paciente como mi ex, llámale por su nombre, todo el jodido país lo conoce. ¿Por qué te empeñas en no usarlo?_

_—Anda, relájate; mira, las constantes estás mejorando, éste sí que parece ser el correcto..._

* * *

_Cuando volvió a despertarse fue capaz de percibir su cuerpo, la sensación de la sábana sobre su piel desnuda, el roce de los hechizos y el sonido de su propia respiración. Intentó mojarse los labios, que sentía resecos, cuando algo húmedo y fresco se apretó contra su boca. Lo chupó con avidez, sorprendido de que ese simple gesto le dejase tan cansado. Intentó moverse pero, con un quejido, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado débil, de que no era capaz ni de abrir los ojos._

_—Deberías dormir. Te están limpiando los restos del veneno, en unas horas vas a empezar a mejorar. Tienes suerte de que hayan podido pararlo a tiempo y de que Ewan sea tan bueno en su especialidad..._

* * *

_La tercera vez lo despertó la voz de una mujer, que charlaba con alguien que no reconoció. Abrió los ojos y miró la luz azulada que le cubría. A su derecha hubo un movimiento y, para su alivio, tras unos minutos, estuvo recostado. Los ojos grises de Draco le escrutaron en silencio. Llevaba su bata, la del St. Mary´s, lo que por un instante le aturdió, pero antes de que pudiese hablar uno de los enfermeros apareció con una bandeja con diversos viales. La dejó en la mesa auxiliar junto al Slytherin, que en silencio tomó una y la preparó para su consumo._

_—Venga, tienes que tomarla entera —ordenó, mirando su reloj—. En media hora debo estar en el hospital, pero... —Apartó el recipiente y le puso otro en los labios—. No hagas muecas, gilipollas, podrías haber muerto. Tómate eso._

_Tosió, derramando parte del líquido; era tan espeso y dulce que le provocó nauseas. Draco chasqueó la lengua y con un paño húmedo recogió el desastre. Se había sentado en el borde de la cama y, mientras le obligaba a tragar, sus ojos seguían pendientes de Harry._

_—Draco... —susurró sintiendo la garganta tensa—. ¿Qué...?_

_—¿No lo recuerdas? —Apartó el cabello oscuro del rostro pálido del Gryffindor y le miró—. Harry, te saltaste el control de seguridad, no sólo estuviste a punto de morir tú, también el resto de tu equipo... ¿En qué coño pensabas? —le gritó, antes de levantarse y respirar hondo—. Dime algo, ¿esto es algún tipo de juego cruel en el que me haces sentir culpable o algo así? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¡Joder, tienes suerte de que Ewan estuviese en San Mungo, estuviste a punto de morir maldito cabrón! —jadeaba con pesadez cuando se detuvo—. ¿Piensas en alguien a parte de en ti mismo alguna vez? ¿Lo haces? —Su voz subió un octavo, llena de furiosa indignación—. ¡Contesta! ¿Te has parado a pensar alguna vez en alguien que no seas tú mismo? ¡Contesta de una puta vez!_

_—¡Draco, para! No puede responderte con normalidad, recuerda que tiene el hechizo para ayudarle a respirar y que está sedado. —Ewan, que había observado las encendidas palabras del médico, le zarandeó, obligándole a enfrentarle—. Oye, ve al hospital, cuando regreses estará mejor y podréis hablar. Me dijiste que te habías llevado las muestras de sangre, ¿no?_

_Harry cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado para ver cómo el pocionista abrazaba al Slytherin, que asentía a lo que este le susurraba en el oído._

* * *

_—Señor Potter, vamos a quitarle los hechizos de respiración; inspire hondo, por favor._

_Le dolió como si le hubiesen dejado sin piel, pero, a la vez, el alivio de poder usar la garganta con normalidad le supo a gloria. Sonrió con esfuerzo, apenas una mueca torcida mientras tomaba una nueva ronda de dosis que una vez más le hicieron dormir; agradeció que esa vez no hubiesen sueños._

* * *

_Abrió los ojos de madrugada. Había algo en el silencio que le rodeaba que le decía que aún faltaban horas para que amaneciese, pero él necesitaba moverse. No sabía exactamente el tiempo que llevaba allí, pero se sentía casi normal, así que intentó bajarse de la cama e ir al baño. El sudor frío le cubrió al poner los pies en el suelo. Inspiró hondo y agitó la cabeza. De pronto la puerta del lavabo le parecía muy lejana. El cuerpo le tembló, como si no le perteneciese. _

_—En serio, que si no lo veo no lo creo, ¿qué mierda te pasa? —Unos brazos le sostuvieron mientras le guiaban de regreso al lecho, que con un par de hechizos, esperaba fresco y acogedor._

_—Malfoy —susurró—. No me grites._

_—¡Oh claro, pues planeo hacerlo! —escupió, cubriéndole el trasero desnudo con la bata antes de ayudarle a tumbarse sobre el colchón._

_—Gracias. —Cerró los ojos y los abrió al momento, casi esperando que la presencia de Draco, esta vez con ropa de calle, fuese una alucinación. Sin embargo, el hombre seguía allí parado, con las manos en las caderas, y observándole._

_—Aclárame algo... ¿Sabías lo que hacías? —indagó con la voz ronca y extraña—. ¿Lo sabías?_

_Sopesó la respuesta, ¿Había sido consciente de su error? Quería pensar que fue un accidente._

_—No lo sé —confesó—. Llevaba varios días sin dormir y creo que no... no lo sé. No fue consciente, sin embargo. Nunca habría hecho algo que implicase poner en peligro a mis compañeros._

_—Claro tus compañeros... si eres tú el que muere es lo de menos, ¿no? —Los labios de Draco estaban blancos por la tensión._

_—No... no —negó, aturdido—. No es eso. Merlín, sé que no tienes motivos para pensar bien de mí, pero no quería suicidarme, ¿vale?_

_La palabra pareció sacudir a Draco, que se sentó en el borde de la cama y, tras consultar su reloj, volvió a tenderle un vial destapado._

_—Cuando lo supe... —evadió su mirada, bajando la voz—. Ewan me llamó al móvil en cuanto te estabilizaron, él sabe que fuimos... lo sabe —concluyó—. Le pedí que no me engañase. Que si estabas... —Tragó saliva y le observó de frente—. Le dije que si estabas muerto quería saberlo. Mientras buscaba donde aparecerme, pensé en tantas cosas… una de ellas fue cómo lidiar con la marea pelirroja, y cuando subí... ¿Por qué no están aquí? Llevas más de diez días en planta y sólo he visto a Granger y a tus compañeros del trabajo._

_—No tomaron demasiado bien lo de Ginny. No has leído El Profeta o alguna mierda de esas, ¿no? —respondió cansado, entregándole el vidrio, evitando hacer una mueca por el sabor._

_—Después de nuestra charla imaginé que regresarías de nuevo con ella —aclaró, poniéndole en la mano un vaso con una pajita—. Bebe, es sólo un batido de proteínas, te hará bien. Anda bebe, sabe a chocolate —alentó._

_—No —rió por lo bajo—, no regresé. Con las dos veces que Ron me ha roto la boca tengo de sobra, gracias. Aunque me lo merezca, no soy masoquista._

_—Lo..._

_—No lo digas, Draco —negó con suavidad, obligándose a sorber a pesar del asco que sentía—. En el fondo, no es nada que tenga que ver contigo, ya no. Sólo estaba harto de engañarme a mí mismo y de hacerles daño a todos._

_—He recogido tus análisis, Harry —siguió—, estás ligeramente desnutrido y tienes varias de las enzimas del hígado alteradas; esto nos dice que has bebido demasiado alcohol durante un tiempo y que no te alimentas de forma adecuada. Eso es muy grave... Tu trabajo implica un altísimo riesgo y en el Ministerio te han dejado ejercer sin comprobar tu estado de salud._

_Alzó la cabeza ruborizado, deseando decirle que no quería su compasión, pero antes de hablar, cerró la boca. En el fondo, sentir que le importaba a alguien en el mundo, que de entre todos fuese él quien estuviera allí, era en cierto modo un consuelo._

_—He sufrido insomnio y quizás si que he bebido más de la cuenta —reconoció—. Pero no es... no volveré a... estoy bien —balbuceó, apartando los ojos de su rostro serio. _

_—He pensado mucho estos días, ¿sabes? —le comentó, tomando el vaso vacío y dejándolo en la mesa—. Hey, mírame, esto no es fácil —pidió, alzándole la barbilla con un dedo—. Pensé en todo lo que hemos pasado. Tú y yo. Pensé que, si no conseguían que te recuperases, no iba a poder decirte que quizás no podamos ser pareja, pero sí compañeros. Me encontré recordando todas esas cosas que compartíamos. En que mientras estuve contigo lo pasé mal, sí, pero también hubo muy buenos momentos. Y no hablo sólo de la cama._

_Harry se frotó los ojos, le ardían por la necesidad de llorar, pero ya se sentía bastante derrotado y dejarse ir en público siempre le había producido una profunda sensación de vergüenza. No más, rogó, no más dolor._

_—Sí, si que hubo cosas buenas —graznó, carraspeando—, ¿verdad? No siempre fui un idiota._

_—Sí, sí que las hubo —susurró, sus dedos acariciaron la piel tenue donde el pulso del Gryffindor latía, de nuevo regular—. Me hiciste mucho daño, Harry, pero debí pararte los pies y si no lo hice fue porque en cierto modo me gustaba ver que no eras ese tío perfecto del que todos hablaban. Y eso no estuvo bien tampoco, fue horrible y retorcido por mi parte._

_—Si te sirve de algo... te quise... te quiero mucho, Draco —musitó—. Sólo es que fui tan... gilipollas, estaba tan equivocado...no tengo palabras para pedirte perdón..._

_—Tres días después de ingresarte sufriste una parada —continuó, sin responder a las palabras del moreno, su voz apagada, ronca y hueca—. Tu núcleo mágico estaba casi destruido y el cuerpo te fallaba a causa del veneno y la maldición. No soy medimago y me tuve que salir fuera. Mientras esperaba, me juré que si podía volver a oírte decir idioteces intentaría olvidar y, al menos, procuraría ser tu amigo. _

_—El otro día estabas bastante enfadado —recordó con una sonrisa tibia._

_—Sí que lo estaba, porque me preocupas, Potter —confesó. Sus dedos temblaron cuando le rozó el cabello despeinado y lleno de nudos. Los ojos grises destellaron, líquidos, llenos de lágrimas sin derramar—. Eso hacemos los amigos._

_Amigos. La mano sobre la de Harry era tan antigua y nueva a la vez. Conocía a aquel hombre de la forma más intima posible, le amaba, quería todo de él. Si cuanto iba a poseer de Draco era su amistad, Harry decidió que eso ya era más de lo que jamás pensó que tendría, y se prometió que en esa ocasión no iba a estropearlo._

* * *

Regresó al presente mientras tomaban una nueva ronda. Nostálgico observó el modo en que el cabello sedoso de Draco caía sobre su frente. Lo llevaba otra vez más corto y mientras repasaba el libro apartaba el flequillo de sus ojos con la mano libre. Harry tomó una patata del cestillo que compartían y giró el frasco, haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar los ojos de sus labios, o de la línea de su mandíbula. A veces aún tenía que recordarse que eran sólo amigos, tenía que decirse que eso, ser su compañero, era mejor que no tener nada de Draco.


	7. Capítulo VII

Hola! bueno, pues el penúltimo capítulo, si todo va bien el viernes subiré el último, gracias a todas/os por leer y en especial a las que cada capítulo estais ahi dejándome vuestras opiniones, siempre se agradece saber vuestras ideas (Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Dany de Criss, Adigium21, xonyaa11 ) saijouchi, cielo, me gustaría poder responderte mejor, pero al estar como anónimo me es imposible, pero gracias por tus palabras, yo también siento mucho cariño por Ron, y si te apetece un fic donde su "papel" es bastante más dulce, tengo uno en el que es un cielo, se llama "Siete Días" Y no me enrollo más, espero que os guste!

Aeren

* * *

Regresó al presente mientras tomaban una nueva ronda. Nostálgico observó el modo en que el cabello sedoso de Draco caía sobre su frente. Lo llevaba otra vez más corto y mientras repasaba el libro apartaba el flequillo de sus ojos con la mano libre. Harry tomó una patata del cestillo que compartían y giró el frasco, haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar los ojos de sus labios, o de la línea de su mandíbula. A veces aún tenía que recordarse que eran sólo amigos, tenía que decirse que eso, ser su compañero, era mejor que no tenerle.

—¿Qué tal está Ewan? —preguntó.

—Bien, en la típica fase de encoñamiento, ya sabes. —Encogió los hombros y se rió—. Ayer les pillé casi follando en el laboratorio, ¿puedes creerlo? No habían puesto ni protecciones.

Harry agitó la cabeza y sorbió. Ser amigo de Draco significó aprender a verle como pareja de otro hombre. Ewan era un buen tipo que jamás usó su relación para separarle del Slytherin y eso es algo que siempre le agradecería. Tras salir del hospital, los contactos entre ambos empezaron a ser frecuentes; primero inciertos, casi obligados y llenos de tensión. Llamadas a deshora que siempre le dejaban una sensación agridulce, notas sin respuesta en muchas ocasiones. Aprendió a vivir la vida en sus propios términos y llegó a valorarlo e incluso disfrutó la soledad, porque sabía que si quería al otro lado estaba Draco para escucharle, para apoyarle. Draco que era el novio de otro hombre, y tuvo que comprender que eso estaba bien. Harry le acompañó cuando la pareja empezó a distanciarse tras la decisión del Slytherin de hacer la especialidad en medicina muggle, aparcando en el proceso el puesto junto a Ewan en San Mungo. Tuvo que sofocar cada pensamiento esperanzado porque, si bien a esas alturas compartían una relación amigable, incluso íntima, nada le hacía pensar que tuviese posibilidades de empezar algo romántico con el médico.

Que Ewan y Draco acabasen su noviazgo fue un alivio y una tortura. Significó que, ahora que Draco disponía de más tiempo libre, sus encuentros con Harry fueron todavía más cotidianos y sus lazos se hicieron mucho más sólidos. Pronto verles juntos tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle dejó de ser noticia. Fue en esa época cuando empezaron a salir algunos fines de semana. Era extraño verle interactuar con otros hombres, pero el dolor que sentía acabó por convertirse en un malestar sordo y que quedaba empañado por los buenos ratos que compartían: viendo quidditch, leyendo en el apartamento que Draco aún compartía con Paul o charlando sobre las misiones en las que el Gryffindor se embarcaba con frecuencia. Harry recuperó su relación con Hermione, aunque la bruja, que vivía con Ron, se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de la intimidad del joven Auror. Draco, para bien o para mal, era una parte importante de su día a día y eso era algo que su amiga llegó a respetar.

* * *

_El club estaba hasta los topes aquella calurosa noche de julio. El grupo de compañeros de Harry se les había unido en medio de risotadas, explicando que la mayoría de ellos jamás había acudido a una discoteca de ambiente gay, mucho menos en plena zona muggle. Vestido con un ajustado pantalón azul y una camiseta blanca, Draco era, a juicio de Harry, el hombre más atractivo del lugar. Desde la barra, observó los intentos de Roger por bailar y las risitas nerviosas de uno de los chicos de la oficina que miraba a una pareja devorarse contra uno de los pilares del fondo de la pista. Agitó la cabeza consternado, su veintinueve cumpleaños no iba a ser olvidado con facilidad en el cuartel. Asombrado, observó a Ewan y Cody, que se estaban enrollando a sólo unos pasos de donde todos podían verles. Ewan, bastante más alto que el menudo Cody, tenía una de las manos bajo el fino pantalón del Auror._

_—Joder con tu amigo, le va a explorar a Ewan hasta lo que comió ayer._

_Se giró y evaluó a Draco. No parecía para nada afectado por ver a su ex comiéndole a boca a otro tipo. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y ensayó una sonrisa._

_—Ni siquiera sabía que Cody fuese gay —confesó._

_—Por Merlín, Potter —se burló el médico, bebiendo de su vodka con lima y azúcar. Harry sabía que era su copa preferida—. Ese chico lleva enamorado de ti desde que le conozco._

_Casi escupió la cerveza para observarle consternado: —¡Que dices! Cody jamás intentó nada... ni le he visto por ningún... sitio._

_—Porque ni le miras —puntualizó. Le observó de reojo, burlándose del rostro estoico de Harry que a su pesar se había ruborizado. Volvió a sonreír con malicia—. ¿Lamentándote por no ser tú?_

_—¿Qué? —Sujetó el vaso y negó—. ¿Y tú? ¿No se te hace raro ver a Ewan con otro chico?_

_—No mucho, la verdad. —Draco paladeó el alcohol lentamente antes de apoyarse en la barra y pedir otro—. La verdad es que lo de Ewan fue más bien una amistad con algunos momentos... nada que ver con..._

_Harry se tensó, ahí estaba, uno de esos pequeños instantes, molestos, dolorosos, excitantes, que ambos evitaban mencionar a pesar de que hablaban de todo. Esos lapsus donde alguno de los dos mencionaba su pasado en común quedaban siempre en el olvido, como si no existiesen. _

_—Ya —acertó a decir mientras volvía a prestar atención a Roger, que parecía haber caído en manos de un par de muggles bastante decididos—. Oh, Godric, ¿crees que debería ir y...?_

_Draco bufó, el sonido era una mezcla de diversión y fastidio: —Déjale, igual le gusta._

_—Draco, en serio —masculló preocupado—. No creo que Roger..._

_—¿Qué más te da? —preguntó, sus ojos grises escrutaron a su alrededor, melosos e invitadores. Harry se estremeció. Conocía esa mirada._

_Iba por la tercera cerveza cuando, tras regresar del lavabo, se encontró a aquel hermoso moreno coqueteando con Draco. No le conocía y dudaba de que después de esa noche volviese a verlo. Con el estómago anudado por la inquietud, buscó con la mirada al resto del grupo. Los únicos a la vista eran Ewan y Cody, que seguían abrazados como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Ni pensar en acercarse._

_Tomó su botella y se dispuso a dar una vuelta, consciente de que lo más sano era salir del local antes de encontrarse con que Draco estaba devorándole la boca al otro tipo. Su amigo no era promiscuo, pero tampoco un monje y desde que lo dejó con Ewan tenia una vida sexual bastante activa. Deambuló por la discoteca sintiéndose perdido. A veces extrañaba las largas charlas con Ron y Hermione frente al fuego. Incluso sopesaba la posibilidad de regresar a Grimmauld Place para intentar hacerla habitable y recuperar lo poco rescatable de su adolescencia; la herencia de su padrino. Agitó la cabeza y, disculpándose, se apartó de un muchacho al que había empujado._

_—Hola —le saludó éste con una radiante sonrisa, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza con tanta atención que consiguió perturbarle—. No te había visto por aquí..._

_William era perfecto, joven, libre y guapo. Buscaba pasarlo bien sin complicaciones y, tras un par de copas, le demostró que poseía una muy talentosa lengua y que estaba dispuesto a usarla en su beneficio._

_—Oye... —jadeó, apartando sus labios de los del chico—, vengo con más gente y no sé..._

_—Oh, vamos, Harry —ronroneó, mordisqueándole el cuello. Acunándole con la mano la tibia erección que presionaba contra los vaqueros—. Podríamos pasarlo tan bien... sé que serás un estupendo amante... vamos adentro y fóllame._

_Maldecía su suerte cuando escuchó una risita a su espalda y con desgana atajó los avances del chico. _

_—Hey... en serio, ahora no puedo —se excusó. Mareado por la frustración, el humo, el calor de los cuerpos, el olor a sexo y a alcohol, decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su piso, darse una larga ducha y acostarse. _

_En la barra, Roger charlaba animado con varios de sus compañeros, de los que se despidió. No se molestó en buscar a Ewan, Cody o el resto, seguramente cada cual había encontrado como entretenerse por su cuenta. Casi estaba en la salida cuando el tirón del brazo le hizo trastabillar. _

_—Oye, William —empezó a excusarse cuando se detuvo. Draco le sujetaba, el pelo ligeramente revuelto y los labios enrojecidos. Cerró los ojos un instante y contuvo con mano de hierro el ramalazo de magia, que amenazaba con desbordarse. No era nadie para sentir aquellos celos, se dijo, componiendo su rostro más ecuánime._

_—¿Te ibas? —Gesticuló, la música era demasiado alta como para poder hacerse oír._

_—Si, estoy un poco cansado —explicó a gritos._

_—Oh, vamos, es tu cumpleaños, Harry —objetó enredando sus dedos con los del Gryffindor, le condujo de vuelta a una de las barras más alejadas del bullicio. Dos copas fueron servidas mientras ocupaban sendos asientos._

_—De verdad que no me apetece —negó. Apartó los ojos de la expresión satisfecha de su amigo, que sorbía su vodka ajeno al malestar que sentía. Odiaba no ser el causante de ese gesto en Draco, de que no fuesen sus labios los que hubiesen besado al chico hasta hacerle maullar de gusto._

_Draco apoyó la barbilla en su mano y le contempló. Sus cejas doradas se fruncieron un segundo mientras suspiraba._

_—¿Sabes? Es extraño, nunca te he visto irte con nadie, Harry. —Los ojos grises, inmensos, le escrutaron durante un largo silencio._

_—¿Qué? —Nervioso, tomó su copa y bebió. _

_—Ya sabes, eres guapo y estás disponible. —Una nueva sonrisa, un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Hemos salido bastante veces juntos y nunca, jamás, te he visto enrollarte con ningún tío. _

_Harry pensó en qué responder. ¿La verdad? Si decía en voz alta que ver a Draco con otro le mataba la libido, su amistad acabaría tan rápido como él tardaba en conjurar un lumos. _

_—Igual no te has fijado, Draco —discutió._

_—Yo siempre me fijo en todo, Potter —masculló, arrastrando las palabras. Por primera vez la duda sobre si estaría ebrio rondó a Harry, que ladeó la cabeza para examinarle._

_—¿Estás borracho?_

_—¿Tengo que estarlo para preocuparme por ti? —Se dejó caer en su hombro, el sedoso cabello rubio cosquilleó en la nariz del Gryffindor._

_—No, claro que no —rió incómodo—. Pero es extraño._

_—Sólo es sexo, Potter —susurró en su oído—. Siempre fuiste demasiado intenso. Deberías relajarte._

_—Ya lo sé —afirmó por lo bajo—. Pero soy así..._

_ Los labios de Draco estaban cerca, no es que en aquel año y medio no se hubiesen tocado, pero había algo en la postura, en el modo en que el aliento candente le resbalaba por el cuello y la nuca, que le hizo evocar a aquellos momentos en que en el pasado hacían el amor. Sintió como su miembro se llenaba de sangre, pulsando con furia contra su ropa ajustada, haciéndolo sentir dolorosamente duro. _

_—Estás muy tenso —observó el Slytherin, hundiendo los dedos en la base del cuello, deslizando los pulgares por la zona tras la oreja, apartando los gruesos mechones—. Mucho._

_—Estoy cansado —reiteró—. Tengo ganas de irme a la cama y dormir. Ya sabes que a veces me cuesta..._

_Draco siguió masajeándole la nuca, insistiendo en las zonas más prietas, para luego subir y frotarle el cuero cabelludo. Cerró los párpados, sintiendo cómo se derretía bajo aquel delicioso toque. Dejó escapar un suave quejido. Merlín querido, añoraba tanto sus manos._

_—Oye, guapo, no me habías dicho que tenías novio._

_Abrió los ojos con fastidio y decepción para observar al chico de antes, examinándoles como si fuesen parte de algún tipo de menú._

_—Porque no lo es, Jack —aclaró Draco de buen humor—. Es sólo mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo, así que sé bueno y no le desnudes con los ojos —canturreó, con la copa de nuevo vacía en las manos._

_—Tengo que irme —anunció Harry—; nos vemos, Draco. _

_Les saludó mientras se alejaba, con el estómago revuelto. Deseando estar solo en su casa, donde al fin podría dejar de aparentar que ver al hombre que amaba con otros no le importaba. "Es sólo mi amigo". Esa frase, que tanto significaba, de pronto dolió con intensidad. Casi lloró al sentir cómo volvían a sujetarle por el codo._

_—Oye, no tienes que irte, ¿sabes? Puedo decirle que se esfume._

_—¡No! —Se pasó la mano por el cuello y miró con ansiedad la puerta de salida—. Pasadlo bien, en serio. ¿Nos vemos el martes para escuchar el quiddicht?_

_—Vale entonces —aceptó. Con un gesto suave, se inclinó y rozó los labios de Harry con los suyos—. Que duermas bien._

_—Cuídate —Apretó los puños, diciéndose que había visto ese gesto las suficientes veces en Draco como para saber que aquel beso no iba más allá del cariño fraternal—. Adiós... Draco._

* * *

Kirk les dejó un plato de humeante estofado y una nueva ronda de fría cerveza. Draco guardó con cuidado su libro, levantó la cabeza, descansó el codo en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en su mano, en un gesto tan suyo que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras le miraba.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mi? Nada —agitó la cabeza y escudándose tras su vaso, bebió sin ganas.

—Potter... —Draco se enderezó y alargando la mano, tomó la de Harry—. Tenemos que hablar.

Era tonto, se dijo el Gryffindor, dentro de unos meses cumpliría treinta años, los dos, él y Draco, habían pasado por mucho hasta llegar al punto de amistad, confianza e intimidad que ahora compartían, pero no pudo evitar enrojecer con tanta furia que le dolieron las orejas.

—No quiero que pienses que quiero agobiarte.

Draco tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, enarcando una ceja.

—Por favor, Potter, no seas idiota. Lo del otro día pasó porque quise, ¿por quién me tomas?

—Vale, está bien. —Se mordió un labio, recordándose que aquella noche no había significado lo mismo para Draco que para él.

—¿Y qué, no vas a decir nada? ¿Qué piensas de eso? —Se burló, cruzando los brazos.

Harry siempre había sido impulsivo, a veces esa forma de ser le había causado problemas, otras le había salvado la vida, literalmente. Observar el gesto ligeramente cínico del Slytherin le superó. Dejó la pinta y sin decir nada se cambió de asiento, para acomodarse en el que tenía ocupado con sus cosas. Apartó a un lado los cachivaches y le besó. No fue dulce, ni apasionado, hubo miedo, dudas, labios entreabiertos, lengua, su aliento mezclándose con el de Draco, que le había aferrado por la camisa para evitar que se alejase.

—Eso pienso... —jadeó.


	8. Capítulo XVIII

Hola! Bueno, pues aquí en España queda poquito para el viernes, os dejo el último capítulo del fic. Me alegro que os haya gustado y agradezco las lecturas, y en particular, a todos aquellos/as que habéis tenido la gentileza de dejarme un mensaje con vuestra opinión, pues siempre se agradece, ( Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Dany de Criss, Adigium21, xonyaa11, Lucy, saijouchi,lenay-chan *el mundo es un pañuelo guapa!*,Anne Sie,meyamoadriytu,Adriana11, sailor mercuri o neptune, Maru M. Cullen) gracias por las alertas, los favs, y los mails. Gracias por haber estado ahí durante estos días, y espero que los fics que tengo pendientes también os interesen y os apetezca leerlos. -son dos drarrys así que a las fans de la pareja, espero en especial que os gusten-

¡Un beso!  
Aeren

* * *

Harry siempre había sido impulsivo, a veces esa forma de ser le había causado problemas, otras le había salvado la vida, literalmente. Observar el gesto ligeramente cínico del Slytherin le superó. Dejó la pinta y sin decir nada se cambió de asiento, para acomodarse en el que tenía ocupado con sus cosas. Apartó a un lado los cachivaches y le besó. No fue dulce, ni apasionado, hubo miedo, dudas, labios entreabiertos, lengua, su aliento mezclándose con el de Draco, que le había aferrado por la camisa para evitar que se alejase.

—Eso pienso... —jadeó.

* * *

_Habían quedado para tomar una copa, pero nevaba tanto que acabaron cambiando de planes._

_—Podemos ir a casa —propuso Harry sin pararse a pensar—. Tengo cerveza y ayer hice lasaña._

_—¿Tú? —La voz de Draco sonó ligeramente distorsionada a través del móvil—. Eso tengo que verlo. Oye, aún estoy en San Mungo, dame la dirección y me acerco por flú._

_La recitó sintiendo una ligera aprensión. En aquellos dos años nunca había invitado a su amigo a visitar su apartamento. Era tan extraño. Miró el lugar, aliviado de que ya no fuese el frío espacio impersonal de aquella vez. Ahora había infinidad de detalles que él mismo había ido agregando. Incluso había rescatado algún mueble de Grimmauld Place. Ahora aquel lugar era un hogar; había hecho suyo por completo el diminuto piso. _

_Draco entró en el saloncito con la misma elegancia de costumbre. Llevaba la chaqueta y los guantes, pero la garganta desnuda le recordó a Harry que en el ropero del recibidor aún colgaba aquella bufanda roja que durante semanas, meses y años, significó tanto para él._

_—¡Hola, ponte cómodo! —saludó desde la cocina—. ¿Una Stella, o prefieres vino?_

_—¿Blanco? —se deshizo de la ropa y le sonrió al tomar la copa._

_—Puedes dejar eso en el armario, es la puerta blanca justo allí —señaló—. ¿Quieres que suba la calefacción?_

_—¿No usas hechizos? —La voz del rubio sonó algo apagada._

_—Es un edificio muggle, tener flú ya supone más de lo que puedo esperar. No quiero que los vecinos vean cosas raras._

_—Esto está muy cambiado —observó._

_—Sí... —asintió, llevando una fuente con palitos de pan hasta la mesa del salón._

_Draco paseó los ojos por la pequeña estancia. Muebles funcionales, un cómodo sofá de color rojo oscuro y una gruesa alfombra sobre el parquet lustrado. Las paredes color arena, salvo una, que estaba pintada de gris antracita, en la que se exponía una serie de fotografías montadas sin marco. Se acercó para contemplarlas. Eran en blanco y negro, la mayoría de ellas obviamente tomadas por un aficionado, pero cada una reflejaba tanta emoción que abrumaba observarlas._

_—Te había visto a veces con la cámara, pero no pensé que eras tan bueno._

_—Y no lo soy —replicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, bebió de su botella—. Pero es más... ¿personal? _

_—¿Ésta? —Señaló un primer plano en el que sólo se apreciaba la curva de una mejilla, el nacimiento del cabello, el perfil de una nariz._

_—Es Rose —explicó con la voz ronca—. La hija de Ron y Hermione... Ella... bueno, sólo la he visto esa vez. Herm quiso que la conociese._

_Tomó otro sorbo, horrorizado por sentir aquel nudo en la garganta. Draco estaba en silencio, pendiente de él, y eso siempre le paralizaba._

_—No se arregló. —replicó con lentitud. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación._

_—No. —Intentó sonreír, pero falló—. Ron es bastante cabezota y Ginny es su hermana. Tiene todo el derecho a sentirse molesto._

_—Me parece una gilipollez, los dos erais adultos, no creo que la obligases a follar contigo._

_—Da igual —comentó, bebiendo otro trago—. A veces los extraño, ¿sabes? Igual que a Sirius o Remus, pero sobreviviré, siempre lo hago, ¿no? Es lo que mejor sé hacer, seguir._

_Draco le miró, los ojos brillantes, los labios tensos, había tanta intensidad que no podía soportarlo. Se alejó rumbo a la cocina —huyendo—, de la mirada de lástima y de enfado del Slytherin, estaba harto de que sintiese pena por él. _

_Cenaron en un ambiente agradable, el sonido de la televisión servía de telón de fondo para su conversación. Draco rió con las últimas noticias sobre Cody y Ewan, que seguían saliendo juntos desde la noche del cumpleaños de Harry._

_—Dios mío, el jefe Robards estuvo a punto de amonestarle —comentó apartando el plato. Levitó la vajilla a la cocina y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, satisfecho por la comida. Cerró los ojos, levemente achispado por el alcohol—. Y Ewan, ya le vale, ¡en los archivos...!, ¿sabes que esas paredes son como papel? Podíamos oírlos desde el Atrio._

_—Merlín, nunca me imaginé que fuesen tan fetichistas, ¿crees que les gusta tener público?_

_—Ni idea —respondió aún riendo por el recuerdo._

_—Esto es muy agradable —comentó Draco al cabo de un rato. De nuevo observó a su alrededor. Se había deshecho de su jersey y sólo llevaba una camiseta y los vaqueros. Descalzo, apoyó los pies en la mesa, imitando a Harry, que miraba a la pantalla sin ver realmente lo que se emitía—. ¿No tienes fotos mágicas?_

_—Algunas, pero guardadas. Imagina que alguien las descubre._

_—¿Sólo traes a muggles aquí? —Los ojos grises se posaron en los de Harry, esperando._

_—¿Traer? Bueno, tengo unas vecinas que se pasan la vida buscándome novios y tomando café en mi cocina —explicó con buen humor—, y no sé, a veces vienen los chicos... es más precaución. Tú debes saberlo, antes de que se lo contases a Paul, ¿como te las apañabas?_

_—Era diferente, yo apenas tenía contacto con el mundo mágico. Vale y ¿por qué nunca me has invitado? —preguntó—. Creo que es la segunda vez que vengo._

_—Bueno —carraspeó con timidez—. Pensé que no te apetecería venir, no después de..._

_—Siempre he creído que venías aquí con tus ligues y que no querías mezclarnos en eso. Luego, un día Ewan comentó que habíais estado escuchando quidditch y cenando. Pensé que era mi culpa, que no me querías en esta parte de tu vida._

_—¡Qué! —exclamó alarmado— ¡Oye, no es nada de eso! Sólo supuse que después de lo que pasó aquí no te sentirías cómodo._

_—¿Cuándo vas a dejar atrás todo eso, Harry? —Draco le fulminó con la mirada, haciéndole callar—. Yo ya lo olvidé. Hace años de aquello y aún te sientes culpable, ¿piensas que no me doy cuenta?_

_—No es verdad —negó con cabezonería. _

_—¿De veras? Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me miras, Harry? —susurró, con la boca a centímetros de su oído—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me prestes atención?_

_—Siempre lo hago...siempre... —tartamudeó. Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios sobre el dorso del cuello—. Por favor, Draco... no...no me hagas esto..._

_—¿Sabes? —comentó mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Harry—, a veces pienso cuánto conectábamos tú y yo en la cama, lo fuerte que era lo que teníamos fuera...¿lo has olvidado? —Paseó un dedo por las facciones de Harry, apartándole las gafas—. Merlín, eres tan guapo. Adoro el modo en que te ves con todo este pelo despeinado, adoro cómo se siente esto. —Rozó las patillas y el vello crespo de la barba mal afeitada—. Adoro lo tiernos que son tus labios, tan rojos... me encanta tu cuello, tu piel... —Mordió y chupó la carne suave y, sin esperar respuesta, acunó el rostro de Harry para luego besarle. Hondo, intenso, le invadió con avidez, gimiendo en su boca con glotonería mientras tiraba de la sudadera de los Cannons que el moreno vestía, desnudándole. Deslizó las manos por el pecho tonificado, tironeando de los pezones color caramelo, mientras lamía la garganta convulsa. El Gryffindor no se hizo de rogar, temblando le ayudó a deshacerse de la camiseta para luego, hambriento, devorar la pálida piel de su amante, que se arqueó, buscando más de aquella lengua. _

_—Dime que esto no es una broma o algo así —rogó, buscando los botones de los vaqueros de Draco—. Dime que es real._

_—Tócame, Potter, estoy aquí —ordenó, llevando la mano morena hasta su entrepierna—. Te deseo. Joder, no puedo esperar más._

_Con dedos inciertos convocó su varita y, con un par de pases, ambos estuvieron desnudos. Draco aún jadeaba, explorándole sin descanso, frotando su pelvis contra sus muslos nervudos. Entrelazó los dedos y con suavidad besó la palma del Slytherin, subiendo por la muñeca hasta alcanzar el antebrazo tatuado. Le miró mientras lo mordisqueaba, chupando y lamiendo el dibujo hasta que tuvo a Draco ronroneando, los párpados fruncidos, contemplándole con deleite._

_—Eres perfecto... —dijo, exhalando—, me muero de ganas de follarte, Draco._

_—Sí... joder sí —asintió, su boca contra la del moreno, mientras éste tanteaba en busca de su varita. El hechizo de protección brilló un instante, fundiéndose sobre la piel de ambos._

_Giraron hasta que Draco descansó de espaldas en el sofá, ligeramente incorporado. Jadeando, cayó de rodillas, para hundir el rostro en el pubis, intoxicándose del aroma almizclado, del calor. Lamió su sexo, sosteniéndolo para mimar los testículos aterciopelados, empapándolos de saliva._

_—Merlín, qué bien sabes —susurró, acariciándole el vientre, subiendo por el pecho hasta rozar la boca entreabierta. Draco capturó dos de sus dedos, chupándolos entre gemidos placenteros._

_—Vamos, Potter... no voy a romperme... —alentó, moviéndose contra esa lengua que circundaba su entrada. Levantó el trasero y gritó al sentirle entrar—. ¡Mierda... así!_

_—Oh, Dios, Dios, Draco... no puedo esperar mucho —sollozó, deteniéndose un instante. La visión de sus dígitos dentro del cuerpo de su amante había hecho que un fogonazo de calor le estallase en el vientre. Apretó los dientes, boqueando sobre el pene erecto—. Verte así... es demasiado, no sé si voy a poder..._

_—Se siente tan bien, oh Merlín Potter... —Abrió más las piernas, apoyándolas en los antebrazos morenos—. Podría correrme sólo con esos dedos, pero quiero tu polla llenándome, dámela..._

_—Joder... —Propinándole un último lametón al jugoso falo, apoyó una rodilla en el cojín y suave pero firmemente le penetró—. Eres el puto infierno, qué caliente estás._

_—Muévete, te necesito más dentro... —rogó, sus dedos enredados en los de Harry, incitándole a profundizar._

_Se unieron con urgencia, acoplándose, encontrando esa cadencia tan personal que habían compartido más allá de cualquier problema. Draco era aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba, le recibía con apasionado desenfreno, hundiendo las uñas en su espalda, susurrándole en el oído, besándole, explotando en un clímax vibrante, que le hizo gritar, entregándose al placer. Se hundió con fuerza, alzando las nalgas doradas, mordiéndole el cuello mientras eyaculaba en lentas oleadas, el corazón latiendo tanto y tan fuerte que creyó que acabaría desvaneciéndose, incinerado en el calor que corría por sus venas. Confuso, se dejó caer sobre Draco, que rió, besándole con fuerza._

_—Potter... eso ha sido increíble... —alabó contra su boca._

_—Hummm —ronroneó, abrazándole. _

_—Ah sí, había olvidado esto —se burló, apartando el espeso flequillo oscuro de su frente para luego besarla—. Eres un jodido poeta._

* * *

Los dedos de Draco estaban fríos mientras se cerraban sobre la nuca de Harry, respondiendo con abandono al beso del moreno.

—Te ha llevado mucho tiempo decidirte, Potter... —le susurró, mirándole a los ojos verdes. Con el índice delineó las espesas pestañas y el arco de las cejas castañas.

—Aún.. ... aún no creo que esto sea cierto —reveló por lo bajo—. La otra noche hubiese deseado pedirte que durmieses conmigo. Despertar a tu lado.

—Lo sé —asintió. Posó su frente en la de Harry y le contempló en silencio—. Sin embargo... quería pensar y si te tengo cerca me es imposible.

—Te llevaste la bufanda —observó, uniendo sus labios un instante, por el simple placer de confirmar que podía hacerlo.

—Era mía... cuando la vi allí, sobre tu chaqueta... me sentí como esa primera vez, cuando me la diste, ¿recuerdas? Ilusionado, lleno de vida, con ganas de saber adónde llegaríamos, pensando en si teníamos un futuro más allá de la cama. Nunca nadie ha conseguido eso, ni antes ni después —dijo, apretándose más contra el del Gryffindor.

—Draco... —Cerró los ojos, sollozando sobre su cuello—, Draco... no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, joder.

—Ese es mi Potter, un virtuoso de la palabra —rió, apartándose para recoger las cosas desperdigadas—. Venga, vamos.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó, entrelazando sus dedos con los del Slytherin sin importarle la respuesta. Realmente, sentía que junto a él podría ir a cualquier parte.

—A casa —respondió con desenvoltura—. Siento decirte que tus dotes como anfitrión no han mejorado mucho en estos cuatro años. Ni siquiera me mostraste la cama donde vamos a dormir juntos.

—A casa entonces —asintió, besándole a pesar de las burlas que los parroquianos les dedicaban con buen humor.

Caminaron juntos, una helada aguanieve les bañó el rostro, las ropas, pero por primera vez ninguno sintió frío. Sabían que esa vez podrían confiar el uno en el otro.

Nox...

_©Aeren, 9 de Agosto de 2012_


	9. Epilogo I

Cuando empecé a escribir "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" mi idea fue hacer un songfic, de la canción, y como tal iba a ser corto y la verdad, no tenía pensado de que acabase demasiado bien para Harry, sin embargo, a medida que fui adentrándome en su "mundo" aquello empezó a alargarse y volverse un poco más complejo. En el fondo, los finales tristes no son lo mío. Cuando estaba colgando los últimos capítulos, empecé a recibir mails y algunos reviews pidiéndome un epílogo y bueno, aquí está, salvo que me apetecía contar un poco la historia desde el punto de vista de Draco, ya que el fic está relatado basado en lo que Harry ve o siente. Así que, bueno, aqui os lo dejo, esta vez como única advertencia os diré que es fluffy, pero creo que se lo merecían. Mañana el resto.

Aeren.

* * *

Por supuesto, el epílogo está beteado por Hermione Drake. ¡Gracias guapa!

* * *

**A gritos de esperanza**

* * *

_Y es verdad que una mirada distinta o algún gesto más frío, se clava. En mi pecho daga del desconcierto pero amor, ahí está la magia._

De pie enfrente del armario, desechó un nuevo par de vaqueros, odiando por primera vez desde que tenía dieciocho años no poseer todo el oro de los Malfoy, quería estar perfecto. A su espalda, Paul meneó la cabeza hacia los lados, con gesto socarrón.

—Qué marica eres, Draco; quítate eso, por Dios, sabes que no has usado algo tan grosero desde carnavales, ¡que fue para lo que compraste esa cosa!

Le lanzó un zapato con toda esa destreza que, a pesar de los años sin practicar deporte, aún conservaba.

—Lárgate, idiota, si no vas a ayudar...

Paul se rió y le hizo una señal con el índice y el corazón.

—Sabes que lo tienes loco, sabes que tú te mueres por volver con él. Hasta yo tenía mis reparos y te he repetido mil veces que me pareció una locura ese rollo de la amistad; pero joder... llevas así ¿cuánto, un año?

—Cállate. ¿Vale? —Draco se giró, odiando que aquel muggle cuatro ojos le conociese tan bien—. Haz el favor de callarte. Somos amigos y punto. No me interesa, tengo una vida cojonuda y él... también.

Paul se mesó el ensortijado cabello y le ojeó con algo parecido a la pena.

—Draco, soy yo, no tienes que disimular delante de mí, ¿sabes?

—No sé de lo que me hablas —masculló de mal humor. Las mejillas se le ruborizaron mientras recogía una camisa blanca, que abotonó sin mirar. Aquel no era su color, era demasiado pálido, su cabello se veía apagado y sin gracia.

—Vale, si tú lo dices. —Aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero te advierto algo, este rollo de restregarle ligues no es demasiado maduro tampoco. Mierda, sabes que Potter no es santo de mi devoción, pero... ¿has visto su cara? —Paul alzó la voz mientras seguía con su perorata desde la cocina. El tintineo le dijo a Draco que estaba destapando unas cervezas—. Te juro que hasta a mí me duele mirarle. ¿Crees que te va a esperar siempre, Malfoy?

Draco dejó de observarse en el espejo. De pronto, su reflejo le produjo cierta vergüenza. Si Paul sentía pena de Harry... _mierda._

—No me he acostado ni con la cuarta parte de los que él cree y lo sabes —gruñó, tomando la botella que su amigo le tendía—. Ni lo hago para molestarle. Somos libres. Se lo dejé claro, si él sigue...

—¿Le has perdonado Draco? —le interrumpió con la seguridad que los años de amistad le daban. El Slytherin le contempló un instante antes de asentir—. Porque lo que os pasó no fue fácil, tío, sería normal que no lo hicieses, ¿sabes? Nadie podría decirte que eres demasiado duro, lo merece porque fue un cretino.

—Todo eso pasó —aclaró con cansancio—, no quiero estar pensando de nuevo en aquello, ¿vale? Harry... él no es mala gente de verdad. Él...

—Draco, no me tienes que convencer... le quieres, pero piénsalo, ¿le has perdonado? —Paul insistió mientras Draco volvía a su cuarto, con dos pases de varita arregló el desorden. Su amigo, de nuevo en el umbral, no pudo evitar asombrase por el simple despliegue. Recordó el día que había descubierto que su compañero de piso era mago y no precisamente de los que hacían trucos.

* * *

_Con una cerveza en la mano y un cuenco de palomitas en la otra, Paul se disponía a celebrar que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que pasar la tarde tumbado en el viejo sofá del salón. Iba a esperar a Draco, pero su compañero tenía turno y después acabaría saliendo por ahí con el tal Ewan, un chaval majo, recapacitó sin demasiado interés, algo le decía que al médico no le iba a durar mucho aquella relación._

_De repente, un leve crujido sacudió el aire a su alrededor, las luces vibraron y la televisión se apagó._

_—¿Qué cojones...?_

_Enfrente de él estaba Draco, Draco pálido como un cadáver, mirándole a los ojos mientras maldecía en idiomas que no tenía idea que conociese._

_—¿Draco? —Se frotó los ojos y, pasando por encima del desastre de palomitas, se percató de más detalles, como un filo peligroso que no casaba nada con su tranquilo amigo, o aquel curioso palito de madera, o el temblor que le sacudía el cuerpo entero—. ¿Estás metido en algún experimento raro... eres Draco?_

_—Harry... —explicó, deshaciéndose de sus manos._

_—Mierda, sí eres Draco... ¿quién sino estaría pensando en ese gilipollas?_

_—¡Cállate! —gritó, empujándole—. ¡Maldita sea, no me podía concentrar en San Mungo y tenías que estar aquí! _

_—¿San Mungo? —A esas alturas, Paul empezaba a dudar de la cordura de su mejor amigo, pero algo, algo en la cara de Draco, le paralizó._

_—Se está muriendo... —explicó con la voz ahogada, dándole la espalda—. Oh, Merlín, se está muriendo... igual Ewan me ha mentido y ya lo está... él sabe que yo... se está muriendo, Paul, y lo último que le dije fue que era una pérdida de tiempo... que no merecía la pena... le golpeé... ¿qué voy a hacer si no le veo más, Paul? —Un sonido extraño, sibilante, inundó el cuarto, Draco estaba llorando o intentando no hacerlo. Paul se armó de valor y se acercó a su compañero de piso; fuese lo que fuese, aquel era su amigo, ya le explicaría qué coño pasaba con eso de materializarse como si fuese un súper-héroe, pero, joder, estaba tan derrotado que parecía que no era capaz de moverse o respirar siquiera._

_—Draco —susurró, apretándole los hombros. El joven seguía temblando, presa de aquellos horribles sollozos secos—. Cálmate, ¿vale? ¿Dónde dices que está, en el hospital? Puedo ir contigo, vamos a ver que ha pasado y luego... ya veremos._

_—Eres un muggle, no deberías saber donde está —explicó con voz cansada—. Tengo que centrarme, ir... saber si... —Una mano pálida se apretó contra la boca, cortando los hipidos—. No voy a poder... no puedo... no podré..._

_Paul no era médico, pero reconocía un ataque de pánico cuando lo veía, presenciar cómo Draco, el ecuánime, el fuerte, el controlado Draco, era víctima de uno fue duro, muy duro. Dio gracias por ser más alto y poder ayudarle a sentarse en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Pasados unos angustiosos momentos, el rubio acabó por normalizar su respiración. Trotando, trajo un paño húmedo con el que le limpió el sudor del rostro y la nuca. Joder con Potter. Se arrepintió un poco al pensar aquello; mierda, no era su persona favorita pero no le alegraba saber que igual estaba muerto. No, no podía ser._

_—Toma. —Ofreció el paño a Draco, que lo sostuvo contra su frente, aún sin moverse, en apariencia demasiado cansado para hacer nada más—. Oye, ¿te traigo un trago o algo? Estás más pálido que un fantasma._

_—Tengo que concentrarme e ir a San Mungo —repitió sin mirarle—, tengo que saber si... —Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Él no puede morir, Paul, es el niño que vivió, ¿sabes? Es lo bastante fuerte como para acabar con aquel loco con diecisiete años... para vivir como un apestado en su propia casa... no puede irse, nada puede quitármelo..._

_—Voy contigo, tú no puedes ir solo a ninguna parte, no estás bien —propuso._

_—¡No! Si aparezco por allí con un muggle... será peor. —Se puso de pie con dificultad, las mejillas cetrinas hicieron que Paul temiese que acabara derrumbándose de nuevo—. Escucha, te lo explicaré todo, después. Cuando sepa. Tengo que enterarme de cómo se encuentra primero. Hablaremos después..._

_Paul estaba aún asintiendo cuando aquella extraña vibración en el ambiente le sacudió otra vez. Draco ya no estaba. Tuvieron que pasar dos semanas antes de que el rubio estuviese lo bastante centrado como para hablarle de todo aquello de la magia. El tema al principio le pareció una locura, pero era algo que tampoco podía negar, mierda, le había visto desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Saber que el ex de Draco era considerado una especie de héroe si que le resultó increíble.¿Aquel gilipollas un héroe?_

* * *

—Si no le hubiese perdonado no estaría preparándome para ir a celebrar con él su cumpleaños, y que tú te comportases como un tonto con Harry en el mío no dice mucho a tu favor —le advirtió.

—Vale, sólo piénsalo. No te hagas daño, ni tampoco a él —aconsejó—, y ahora vete ya, no te mires más, sabes que estás guapo.

—¿De verdad? —Draco se miró. Era el mismo de siempre, pero pensó, en el fondo, que era buena idea no mostrarse demasiado preocupado por su aspecto, dejaba claro que no consideraba especial aquel evento.

—Sí, sólo hazme un favor, no te traigas a otro tío como el de la última vez, asumió que por ser tu compañero de piso compartimos gustos y despertar con una mano desconocida en el paquete no es agradable, ¡no si el dueño mide quince centímetros más que yo!

—Ese día fue un completo error —se excusó abochornado. No solía beber tanto y luego irse a la cama con tipos tan impresentables, menos llevarlos a casa—. ¡Lo siento, cada vez que me lo recuerdas me avergüenzas de verdad! ¡Primera y última vez!

El local estaba a tope y la noche prometía. Harry tomaba su cerveza y charlaba con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, ajeno a la mirada evaluadora del Slytherin. Era una mierda que una simple camiseta negra y unos vaqueros usados le hiciesen parecer tan atractivo. De pie en la pequeña mesa que habían conseguido acaparar, Harry se balanceaba sobre sus zapatos de cordones, saludando y estrechando manos. El ligero rubor causado por estar en una discoteca de ambiente con sus más próximos amigos heteros era tan encantador que Draco deseó largarse antes de ponerse a babear. Las palabras de Paul resonaban en sus oídos mientras conversaban, pendientes del apasionado beso de Ewan a Cody. Le miró de reojo; el único que no había caído en la cuenta de que el joven auror bebía los vientos por Harry había sido el propio Harry, tan propio de él que quiso bufar.

¿Le había perdonado? Volvió a estudiar su perfil. Las gafas de montura ligera le favorecían y nadie, jamás, negaría que era un tipo con buena planta. No demasiado alto, pero con un cuerpo elástico, y ahora que volvía a hacer deporte y alimentarse de forma adecuada, desbordante de una sana y apetecible virilidad. ¿Le había perdonado...? Draco no lo sabía. Pero aquellos diez días le habían dejado claro que no podía prescindir de su presencia, que le quería de una forma quizás más profunda que el mero deseo sexual. Se odiaba al recordar cómo le había vapuleado, se horrorizaba al pensar en la imagen de aquel Harry, pálido, ojeroso y tan solo que dolía. Todos, incluido él, le habían fallado. Detestaba que la situación hubiese tenido que llegar a aquel extremo para reconocer su parte de culpa. Su actitud pasiva ante los Weasley, sus silencios, su frialdad. No, él había sido también responsable, al igual que Harry, y el mismo Ron, o aquella zorra que había esperado a la primera oportunidad para meterse en su cama.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un desconocido más mientras intentaba apartar aquellas ideas. Sonrió con cierto hastío, era tan fácil. Cuando se giró, el Gryffindor ya no estaba.

En todos los meses tras su separación de Ewan, había salido en infinidad de ocasiones con Harry. A veces a bailar, otras a cualquier pub a tomar unas cervezas. Draco bromeaba a veces diciéndole que era el gay menos gay que conocía, pero el moreno se limitaba a reírse, encogerse de hombros para señalar que no le apetecía pasarse horas peinándose o escogiendo ropa, afirmando que afeitarse siempre le causó pereza. En cierta forma, se había acostumbrado a tenerle para él, a que fuese suyo sin pararse a pensar en que ambos, los dos, eran libres. Así que, tras desembarazarse de aquel pesado mandándole por un par de copas, se dedicó a buscarle entre la multitud.

Por un segundo agradeció no haber llevado la varita, porque ver a aquel muchacho tocándole, enredando los dedos en aquel lustroso cabello negro mientras se besaban, le provocó tal acceso de furia que, de haber podido, le hubiese cruciado. De modo que _ese _era el sentimiento, pensó, lo que se necesitaba para invocar aquella maldición. Una débil parte de su cerebro le gritaba que era injusto, que él había sometido a Harry a ese espectáculo _durante meses_, a sabiendas de que el auror no le había olvidado. Se le anudó el estómago al ver la mano de Harry sobre el trasero equivocado. Si, _equivocado_, porque aquella palma donde de verdad encajaba bien era sobre su cuerpo. Apretó los labios y dio gracias por aquellos otros que de un empujón habían roto aquel ofensivo beso.

¿Le has perdonado? La voz de Paul resonó de nuevo mientras observaba a Harry_, a su amigo libre y sin compromiso,_ hablar al oído a aquel muchacho y alejarse. No pensó en lo que hacía hasta que se encontró arrastrándole de la mano, de vuelta a él. Habían charlado y, con un sentimiento de posesividad que ni cuando eran pareja experimentó, se dedicó a examinarle, buscando indicios, ¿habría quedado para más tarde con aquel idiota? Atrevido, le acarició, sus dedos intentando borrar los rastros de aquellos otros que le habían tocado minutos antes.

Desde su posición, situado a la espalda de Harry, la pálida nuca se le presentaba tremendamente apetecible. La curva del oído tierna y delicada, en franco contraste con la rotunda línea de la mandíbula y la perfección de la nariz. Las pestañas espesas aletearon mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle tonterías que ni él creía, no si se trataban del Gryffindor.

_—Sólo es sexo, Potter —le susurró—. Siempre fuiste demasiado intenso. Deberías relajarte._

Mentiras, Draco se dio cuenta de su error al ser consciente del modo en que se le aceleraba el corazón al tenerle tan cerca que podía olerle; esa mezcla a pasta de dientes, cerveza y la fresca colonia que Harry seguía usando después de todo aquel tiempo. Sus manos habían alcanzado los tendones tensos del cuello. Le hundió los nudillos, disfrutando del quejido placentero del moreno, que parecía haberse entregado a sus cuidados. La jugosa boca entreabierta, ajeno a que estaban en mitad de un local donde la mitad de la concurrencia les observaba con evidente lascivia. Tan cercanos... ¿Le has perdonado? Draco cerró los ojos. Todo aquel tiempo... esos meses, el dolor, la ausencia. ¿Le había perdonado? ¿Se atrevería, aún había esperanza para ellos dos?

_—Oye, guapo, no me habías dicho que tenías novio._

_Observó a Harry tensarse, abrir los ojos y apartarse de su lado; de nuevo, deseó tener la varita en la mano y cruciar a aquel imbécil. Hizo de tripas corazón y sonrió. Harry parecía medio enfadado, medio indiferente y, de pronto, las dudas le asaltaron, quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Su expresión, Circe, ¿por qué coño era tan bocazas? No debería haberle dicho que eran sólo amigos a ese tipo. No era sólo su mejor amigo, comprendió, Harry lo era todo. Le siguió por el mar de cuerpos sudorosos, ajeno al tío aquel que le llamaba a gritos, las dos copas aún en la mano:_

_—Oye, no tienes que irte, ¿sabes? Puedo decirle que se esfume —ofreció a la desesperada._

_—¡No! —Harry se apartó el flequillo y miró de nuevo a la puerta con gesto impaciente, casi desesperado—. Pasadlo bien, en serio. ¿Nos vemos el martes para escuchar el quidditch?_

_—Vale entonces —aceptó de mala gana. Se inclinó y rozó los labios de Harry con los suyos—. Que duermas bien._

_—Cuídate —le respondió, las mandíbulas apretadas, quizás pensó, sí que había llegado demasiado tarde—. Adiós... Draco._

Después de aquello, la noche perdió su encanto. Sin embargo, se negó a dejar escapar la esperanza. No ahora que tenía claro lo que sentía por el Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry estaba medio desnudo, tendido sobre el sofá de su salón. Dormía como sólo él era capaz de hacerlo. Draco, que sabía perfectamente que ese primer sueño tras el coito le dejaba fuera de juego, se vistió sin prisas. El cuarto estaba caldeado y olía a sexo. Se estremeció de placer. Había olvidado lo que era hacer el amor. _Hacer el Amor_ con mayúsculas, con todas las letras y todas las ganas. Sentir a otra persona dentro y querer entregarse hasta que no le quedase nada por dar. Con cuidado, desenredó los slips del tobillo de Harry. Éste gimió y se giró, abrazado a uno de los cojines. El vello oscuro de sus muslos era terciopelo, paseó las yemas sobre las redondas y tersas nalgas. Buscó una manta o algo que sirviese para cubrirle. Sabía que en un rato el moreno se despertaría, quizás buscando abrazarle, y si estaba allí no se iría. Lo que más miedo le daba era que, si dependiese de él, no le dejaría nunca, jamás.

Abrió el armario donde había dejado la chaqueta y tiró de un pequeño cobertor de lana. Una prenda se deslizó y quedó sobre una de las chaquetas de Harry. El rojo del _cashmere_ era tal y como recordaba, intenso sin llegar a ser chillón. Con el corazón en la garganta se acercó y le tapó. El cabello negro despeinado, la oscuridad de esa barba mal afeitada, la expresión de relax, de paz. Mierda, estaba muy jodido,_ mucho_. Más que cuando le dejó, más que cuando empezaron. Le tenía en el alma y eso le asustaba. Aquel poder, entregarle aquel poder a otra persona... agitó la cabeza y se negó el deseo de volver a observarle. La visión de sus hombros cremosos, su olor... si no se alejaba, no sería capaz de pensar y tenía que hacerlo.

Recogió la chaqueta y, sin recapacitar, sostuvo la bufanda roja entre los dedos. Recordó aquella primera vez, cuatro años atrás. Habían sido increíblemente inocentes al creer que algo que les involucrase a ambos quedaría en un simple polvo. Nada fue nunca sencillo entre los dos. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Aquella era la casa de una persona con la que había convivido, pero que en otros muchos aspectos ahora desconocía. Miró las fotos, había de todo, desde paisajes urbanos, hasta primeros planos, como el de aquel bebé. Siempre pensó que Harry sería un gran padre, tenía tanto que dar y tantas ganas de darlo... se mordió un labio al rozar una de ellas, estaba abajo, casi en una esquina, eran unas manos, borrosas porque habían sido captadas en movimiento pero, sin embargo, no tuvo problemas para reconocerlas. Era una de las pocas veces que Harry había acudido a su piso después de su ruptura y empezar a ser amigos de nuevo. Draco le comprendía, Paul podía ser un gilipollas sobre-protector y no ocultaba su desagrado; sin embargo, aquel cumpleaños, el veintinueve para Draco, estuvo lleno de pequeñas alegrías y decepciones. Harry acudió, les hizo fotos, se paseó por allí, amigable y con aquel punto tímido que hizo que tuviese que advertir a más de un amigo de que no le agobiasen. Tony y su chica acabaron charlando la mayor parte de la noche con él, pero aquella fotografía... eran sus manos mientras desenvolvía algo, no se apreciaba qué, pero eran las suyas, de dedos largos y escuálidos. Sólo Harry sabía que él las odiaba y sólo el propio Draco sabía cuanto las adoraba el Gryffindor.

Se anudó la prenda en torno al cuello, mirando aún aquella pared. Quizás algún día hubiese algo de ellos, juntos. Quería guardar aquella esperanza.

_continuará..._

* * *

La frase y el título del epílogo son de la cancion de Alex Ubago, del álbum "Siempre en mi mente"

* * *

Aclaración; el ademan que Paul le hace a Draco, algo así como el signo de la victoria, en UK viene a ser lo mismo que sacar el dedo corazón en el resto del mundo, sabeis de qué gesto hablo, ¿verdad?


	10. Epílogo II

¡Hola!, bueno ahora sí, hemos llegado al final, gracias, me alegra ver que os ha gustado estos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Draco, la verdad es que creo que nuestro rubio merecía un momento y que algunas de sus reacciones quedasen "explicadas" Gracias por las lecturas, los favs, y en especial a todo/as las que os habeis animado a comentarme.Sé que me repito, pero es un placer leeros, y saber que no estoy "sola" y que os ha gustado lo bastante como para regalarme un poco de vuestro tiempo. He respondido de forma individual, como siempre, pero de nuevo gracias. Y no me enrollo más, os dejo con el final, y ya sabeis, las adevertencias son las mismas del primer capítulo y en este además aseguro una alta dosis de azúcar.

* * *

Beteado por Hermione Drake y RoHoshi, dos talentosas mujeres que me ayudan cantidad. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**II**

* * *

—Hola —susurró, dándole un beso en la nariz, que tenía helada—, es Nochebuena ¿verdad? —Harry gruñó contra la almohada y no respondió. Chasqueando la lengua, dejó la bandeja y se metió bajo las mantas. Era su cama, la que él había elegido junto a Harry años atrás. El moreno había tartamudeado, rojo como una remolacha, mientras le explicaba dos noches atrás que no había dormido allí con nadie más. Draco no debería haberse sentido tan feliz, pero lo había estado. Alisó las sábanas estampadas con unos horribles cuadros escoceses que se habían vuelto sus favoritas y le zarandeó de nuevo.

—Hummm, cinco más... —La voz ronca sonó apagada desde debajo del cojín.

—Tengo que irme en veinte minutos y tú también —amonestó. Coló una mano, fría tras la ducha, y la posó sobre las nalgas desnudas del Gryffindor, que se tensó dejando escapar una palabrota—. Esa boca, ¡voy a tener que castigarte!

No había acabado de hablar cuando ya lo tenía encima; con una carcajada, se dejó asaltar, recibiendo gustoso esos besos dulces, llenos de hambre y sueño. Los dedos enredados mientras sus cuerpos se entibiaban, frotándose el uno contra el otro. Apoyó las manos en la espalda ancha, bajando despacio por la depresión central, recorriendo la suavidad de los huesos de la cadera hasta perderse en las curvas gemelas de las nalgas. Luego aún más abajo, hasta ganar el vello de los muslos y la dureza que se le clavaba en el vientre, enloqueciéndole de lujuria.

Harry alzó la cabeza, mechones dispares de azabache, ojos de jade, brillantes y líquidos, que hacían que la cabeza le diese vueltas. Esa boca roja curvándose en una sonrisa tierna y a la vez llena de picardía. Le enseñó los dientes antes de bajar de nuevo y morderle, despacio, haciéndole gemir y arquearse, las palmas abiertas todavía rozando la parte baja de la espalda, el trasero. Tembloroso por la impaciencia, llevó el dedo corazón hasta sus labios y lo lamió, mientras Harry le embestía con suavidad. Le acarició el apretado botón en círculos, incitante.

—Draco... —jadeó en su oído. Su lengua ardiente creando dibujos imposibles sobre su pecho—. _Evanesco..._

La magia vibró, ronroneando, el Slytherin rozó su pene erecto contra el de Harry. Aquellas muestras de poder eran tan... excitantes. Abrió las piernas y chupó cuanto pudo alcanzar de su novio.

—Házmelo —rogó el moreno entre suspiros, recibiendo dentro de sí dos de aquellos dedos que tanto adoraba. Con un jadeo complaciente, se arqueó, intensificando el contacto—. Ah, sí... sí...

—Arriba, móntame, quiero verte —pidió Draco, las pupilas dilatadas por el placer que le proporcionaba aquella tórrida visión. Harry era pura sensualidad, era amor, lo era todo. Encajaban con tal perfección que estar enterrado en él era como regresar a casa. La imposible estrechez, caliente y sedosa, le impulsaba a alzarse y pujar con desespero, pero estaba demasiado absorto en el rostro de dicha del hombre que le dominada con su mirada verde. Los dedos se entrelazaron mientras le cabalgaba, lento y hondo, los huesos adaptándose a los de Draco, el cuerpo tiritándole por el esfuerzo de no dejarse arrastrar al clímax demasiado pronto—. Así...

—Draco... —gimió el Gryffindor. Los músculos le palpitaban, cada movimiento más fuerte y errático que el anterior. El miembro erecto pulsó necesitado y el Slytherin correspondió rozando aquella carne turgente, tomándolo entre sus dedos—. Estoy... muy...

—Cerca... —lloriqueó. Aquel calor era inaguantable, tiraba de él y con un jadeo clavó las uñas de la mano libre en aquella cadera sinuosa, apremiándole a apretarle más—. ¡Harry... ah sí... por Merlín! —El orgasmo le arrastró mientras su amante seguía recibiendo todas y cada una de las oleadas. Las yemas de los dedos resbalaron frenéticas, masturbándole mientras Harry latía, convulsionando en torno a su falo.

Besarse, lamerse, morderse, era tan necesario como respirar, más importante que recobrar el aliento. Riéndose por lo bajo, convocó su varita y les refrescó con un fregotego.

—Voy a llegar tarde —se quejó juguetón.

—Hummm —Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró. Draco sintió como se erizaba de gozo ante ese íntimo sonido lleno de satisfacción. Él había provocado eso... esa mirada dulce, un poco desenfocada, llena de ternura y paz.

—Tienes que comer, Harry, hoy estás de guardia hasta las doce, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí mami, me tomaré toda mi leche... —Arqueó una ceja y rió más fuerte cuando Draco le empujó sin miramientos.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas chistes, Potter, eres muy malo para eso —se burló. Harry se estiró, aún desnudo, caminando hacia la ducha—, te perdono sólo porque tienes un precioso culo, cabrón.

—¿Quién es ahora el poeta, Draco? —El agua silenció la carcajada del moreno. Draco se vistió, recogiendo el desastre de mantas con un par de pases de varita. En una silla, descansaba la capa de auror que su pareja rara vez usaba. Tomó la taza llena hasta los bordes de la humeante infusión, sorbiéndola con deleite antes de levantarse y empezar a ordenar su ropa. Estaba enfrente del espejo cuando Harry regresó, una toalla en las caderas y el cabello chorreando agua.

—Anda, tómate un café, si le dejas el hechizo no está igual de bueno —le ofreció su tazón con un poco de crema y azúcar—. Trae, cafre, dame eso.

Hubiese podido secarle con magia, pero adoraba el tacto del cabello húmedo entre sus yemas. Besó la nuca y frotó la espalda, hasta descubrirle el trasero.

—Si sigues así —le amenazó con una risa ronca— vas a pasarlo mal, Draco.

—No es mi culpa que te pasees desnudo e indecente a mi alrededor —comentó, palpando el músculo con regocijo.

—Ya, claro... —Apuró el último sorbo y levitó la taza hasta la bandeja. La ropa interior llegó hasta su mano.

—Eres un chulito, ¿no es así, Potter? —Le dio un beso y se sentó para calzarse—. ¿No puedes sentarte como todos?

—Si me siento ahora mismo Malfoy, no me voy a acordar de tu familia para algo bueno, así que... cállate —amenazó, guiñándole un ojo antes de convocar el resto de su indumentaria.

Vestidos al fin, Draco tomó su gorro y la bufanda para abrigarse camino del metro. Harry, que iría por la red flú hasta el Ministerio, sólo llevaba una camisa de franela y uno de aquellos vaqueros que a juicio de Draco eran demasiado ajustados. Ojeó con ganas aquel delicioso trasero, prometiéndose que esa noche volvería a darle toda su atención. La capa reglamentaria estaba doblada sobre el sofá. Era la primera vez que se separaban desde que, en aquel pub del Soho, habían decidido volver a empezar de cero.

—¿Te veo esta noche...?

—¿Crees que podríamos...?

Rieron, un poco nerviosos. Harry alzó la mano y le mostró un juego de llaves.

—Vale... mira, no te asustes ni creas que quiero que me correspondas con las de tu piso ni nada, pero desde aquí sólo hay unas paradas de metro al hospital, si necesitas venir y no estoy... úsalas —pidió, cerrando los dedos de Draco en torno al metal—. Las protecciones te van a dejar entrar sin problemas y tienes la flú, podrás ir a San Mungo si necesitas hablar con Ewan o lo que sea...

—Potter —le interrumpió, abrazándose al cuello del Gryffindor—, te quiero.

—Y yo —susurró, besó los labios de Draco, que sabían a menta—; venga, vamos, te acompaño.

—Vas a llegar tarde —objetó, pero enlazó los dedos con los de su chico, guardando las llaves junto a las del apartamento que compartía con Paul.

Se caló el gorro negro y cogió una abrigada chaqueta, sus botas tenían un discreto hechizo para evitar que resbalasen en el hielo, que también aplicó sobre las de Draco. Se cruzó un viejo bolso en el que embutió la capa y algunos libros.

—Son para lo de la maldición de la cámara de los Middleton, los duendes nos han pedido ayuda —explicó.

—¿Los duendes... en serio? —Draco le arregló el cuello de la prenda, besándole de nuevo—. No te has afeitado.

—Ajá —Encogió los hombros y caminaron juntos, tomados de la mano.

—¿De verdad no vas a tener problemas por llegar tarde? —repitió antes de entrar en el subterráneo.

—Draco, soy el puto niño que vivió, en los años que llevo trabajando allí sólo he dejado de ser puntual cuando he estado enfermo. Por una vez, hoy les diré que se me han pegado las sábanas porque mi novio no me dejaba salir de la cama. Si me quieren amonestar, que se jodan —comentó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Idiota —susurró en su oído, tan feliz que creía que iba a reventar.

En la puerta del hospital se volvieron a ganar una sarta de bromas por parte de alguno de los compañeros de Draco, que en su mayoría recordaban a Harry y les vitorearon mientras se despedían.

—¿Te espero entonces? —pidió Harry, los dedos fríos sobre las mejillas del Slytherin, que asintió.

—Llevo la cena. ¿Indio? ¿Te sigue gustando el cordero_ vindaloo_? —propuso—. Tú sólo...hummm, desnúdate.

—Pervertido. —Rió deleitado, con las mejillas encendidas—. Nos vemos; te quiero, Draco.

—Adiós y cuídate —Le tomó por los hombros y le miró con seriedad—, nada de arriesgarte.

—Vale, mami —se burló.

—Te quiero, Potter. Si no te cuidas...

—Que sí... —asintió. Un último beso antes de alejarse, los ojos verdes brillando de pura dicha—. ¡Te quiero!

Le observó caminar mientras se giraba, seguramente buscando un buen lugar donde desaparecerse. El corazón le iba a mil. Apretó las manos en torno al bolso donde llevaba esas llaves, _sus llaves._ Quizás para la mayoría de la gente aquello era una locura, pero se conocían tanto... Con una sonrisa de complacencia, se topó con Tony, que silbó examinándole.

—Acabo de ver a alguien que parecía Potter y tú traes esa cara que no te veía desde... ¿hace un par de años?

—¿Qué cara? —rezongó, arreglándose el pelo.

—De recién follado, a conciencia, más de una vez. —Tony se carcajeó ante la mirada de altanero desprecio de su compañero, a veces Draco parecía haberse criado en palacio.

—Jódete, Tony. —La sonrisa lenta, sincera, le iluminó el rostro—. Qué tópico eres.

—Pero cierto, amigo mío, los tópicos están muy subestimados —porfió de buen humor—. Venga, vamos, hay que trabajar a pesar de que sea Navidad.

* * *

—Ven un segundo. —Draco, de pie frente al vestíbulo del salón de actos del Ministerio, tiró de Harry. Habían llegado algo más tarde de lo esperado y por suerte estaban solos—. Puedo entrar antes, los chicos están ahí, así evitas que...

El Gryffindor le observó durante un segundo: —¿No quieres...? Sé que esto está siendo muy rápido, que sólo hace unos días que salimos... —Tragó saliva con nerviosismo—. No somos como Ewan y Cody, por ejemplo, nosotros nos conocemos y yo estoy seguro si tú lo estás. Eres mi pareja y vamos a entrar juntos o no vamos a entrar.

Draco giró los ojos y apartó una pelusa imaginaria de la túnica de gala de Harry, el tejido verde botella, casi negro, le daba un tinte intenso a la mirada cristalina. La camisa de cuello rígido relucía blanca e inmaculada. Harry había prescindido de pajarita o corbata, pero seguía estando espectacular.

—Estás guapísimo, Harry, no te apartes de mí o los moscones te alejarán de mi lado y tendré que batirme en duelo con ellos —bromeó, posando la mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo latir el corazón de su novio.

—Tú también, a nadie le sienta tan bien ese color rojo —alabó.

Draco observó su túnica, era de un profundo tono burdeos, saturado e intenso, sin llegar a la estridencia.

—Es color borgoña, Potter, no es rojo y no es rojo Gryffindor —aseguró; dándole un beso, acercó los labios a su oído—, pero no descarto nada en otra ocasión más íntima, ¿qué me dices del uniforme de quidditch, lo conservas verdad...humm?

—Depravado —respondió a la caricia y entrelazando los dedos, suspiró—. Odio esto, ¿no me dejarás, verdad?

—No, haremos una elegante entrada, saludarás al Ministro y nos iremos a nuestra mesa —afirmó—. Si tengo que hechizarles para que dejen de lamerte el culo lo haré. Seré tu paladín, ¿qué me dices?

—Que estás loco, Draco, y que te quiero.

El verles de nuevo juntos como pareja había convertido el salón en un pandemónium, pero el ambiente festivo de la ocasión seguía su curso con relativa normalidad. Con una copa de champán, Cody y él observaban los pequeños grupos alrededor de Harry, que se movía lentamente hacia ellos. Draco descubrió a los Weasley a algunos metros. Granger, que parecía de nuevo embarazada, fue la única del clan que se había acercado a saludarle. Para su sorpresa, Ron se les unió. Frunció las cejas al ver el gesto seco en Harry. La mirada de Granger prometía sangre para su marido. Inquieto, observó a la menor de los hermanos, la pelirroja tenía la vista clavada en su ex amante con una intensidad que no le gustó para nada. Apretó los dientes y respiró hondo.

—Ese tipo es un imbécil —dijo Cody casi para sí mismo—. Hace cosa de un mes hubo una reunión entre nuestro departamento y el suyo y se pasó toda la puta tarde lanzándole pullas a Harry.

—Son amigos... o lo eran —masculló, sin dejar de observar a su pareja, que, pese a todo, respondía amable a lo que le decían.

—Se aprovecha de eso para insultarle de forma velada, pero todos sabemos que lo hace, gilipollas.

Draco miró al delgado muchacho. Tenía un rostro agraciado, cabello castaño y ojos vivarachos. Ewan bebía los vientos por él. Le había conocido aquellos días tras el accidente de Harry, en San Mungo. El auror se pasaba a menudo por allí y fue entonces cuando los celos le impidieron apreciarle como merecía. En ese momento, escuchándole hablar del pelirrojo, su estima hacia Cody creció aún más.

—Harry, al fin —exclamó en voz alta al verle llegar, le tomó de la mano antes de besarle.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —le confesó el moreno, sorbiendo su bebida.

—¿Quieres irte? —ofreció—. Ya son las dos de la mañana y has trabajado casi todo el día. Debes estar cansado.

—¡Eh, no os podéis ir! —interrumpió Roger, de la mano de una nueva novia—. Tenemos que largarnos a bailar, ¡venga!

Draco observó la cabeza cobriza moverse por el mar de gente. No había problemas para distinguirlo, no sólo por su estatura, sino por aquel horrible color.

—Voy al baño —anunció.

—¿Otra vez? —se burló Ewan—. Potter, ¿le has dejado embarazado o algo así? Hace diez minutos que fuiste, Malfoy.

—Cierra la boca, Ewan, eres peor que una vieja cotilla —le gruñó—. ¿Ahora controlas las veces que voy al servicio? En serio, Cody ¡no sé cómo le soportas!

Dejó atrás el coro de risas y pullas contra Ewan, con la atención puesta en su objetivo.

Estaban solos y, sin decir nada, conjuró un _fermaportus_ y un hechizo para impedir que les escuchasen. Ron, de espaldas a él, se lavaba las manos. El conjuro le trabó antes de que hubiese notado su presencia. Imaginaba que se había pasado con el alcohol, o que era el peor auror del mundo; fuese lo que fuese, le tenía en sus manos.

—¿Malfoy? —balbuceó. Sí, parecía un poco ebrio, decidió mientras se apoyaba en la madera que tenía a su espalda.

—El mismo. ¿Qué tal estás, comadreja?

Weasley intentó moverse, pero Draco sabía de antemano que era en vano. Caminó de forma mesurada hasta su oponente, sin dejar de observarle a través del espejo que les reflejaba. Sí, la vida no había sido demasiado fácil, pero tenía un trabajo que le encantaba y al hombre que amaba a su lado. Desoyó la ristra de improperios del pelirrojo y se situó a su lado. Era más bajo, pero la postura en la que el Gryffindor había sido atrapado les ponía a la misma altura.

—Verás... es inútil que forcejees, no he usado un _petrificus_ ni ningún hechizo que tú conozcas, comadreja. Quizás no disfruté de la estancia del hijo de puta de Voldemort en mi casa, pero si puedo decir que aprendí... _mucho._

—Puto mortífago... ¿Planeas hacer algo con Harry, verdad?

Sonrió y chasqueó la lengua, negando.

—No lo has entendido, siempre supe que no eras brillante, Ron, pero... esto roza lo ridículo. Sí, planeo hacer muchas cosas con Harry y una de ellas es hacerle feliz. ¿Te suena eso? —Le sostuvo del pelo para tenerle más cerca—. Si vuelvo a descubrir que te burlas, le lanzas pullas o simplemente le miras... no vas a verlas venir, comadreja. Te lo juro por mi honor de mago.

—¿Tu honor...? —escupió. No podía negarlo, era valiente o muy tonto.

—Exacto, Weasley. Hazte un favor y madura. Harry no es sólo el niño que vivió, es una persona, no va a vivir según tus deseos. Si no te gusta, apártate. ¿Lo has entendido?

No le respondió así que, con un ligero bufido, masculló un conjuro, era imperceptible, no dejaba marca mágica y el dolor era potencialmente mortal. Cuando vio que el pelirrojo se ponía de un peligroso color verde, levantó la varita.

—¡Hijo de...! —Los roncos jadeos llenaron el lugar.

—Puedo dejarte mudo y nadie, salvo yo o alguno de los que trabajó en el círculo cercano a ese cabrón, podría ayudarte y dudo que consigas que colaboren —explicó. Se estaba tirando un farol, pero aquel idiota no lo sabía—. Aléjate de Harry. Siempre dije que no estabas a su altura, ¿lo recuerdas? Gracias por darme la razón.

El auror no discutió, Draco sabía que los ecos de la maldición que había pronunciado aún debían tenerle descompuesto. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

—Adiós, Weasley, y felicidades por el nuevo bebé. Dedícate a vivir y dejar vivir, como dicen los _muggles,_ es más sano. —El eco de la puerta al cerrarse tras él fue la única respuesta.

Le encontró sentado en un banco fuera de la sala de baile, la túnica abierta revelando los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca. Tenía un vaso lleno en las manos y la cabeza apoyada en la pared, mirando al techo, que estaba hechizado para mostrar un hermoso cielo estrellado. Alguien había realizado el hechizo equivocado y mostraba las constelaciones del hemisferio sur. Se sentó a su lado y le quitó el recipiente, al que le dio un buen sorbo.

—Esa de ahí es _lupus, _el lobo. Eras amigo de aquel tipo, Remus ¿verdad? El que nos dio clase de DCAO en tercero.

Harry sonrió y asintió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del Slytherin, que aprovechó para atraerlo y besarle. Su lengua degustando la calidez de la boca del moreno, que gimió complaciente. Cuando se separaron, una nueva luz había reemplazado a la anterior tristeza.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—¿A quien? —divagó. Nada se le escapaba al perfecto auror, sonrió de lado. Puñetero Potter.

—A Ron.

—Le hice creer que era el mortífago más aplicado de los que habitaban en Malfoy Manor, cosa que, como sabes, es tan falsa como mi heterosexualidad. —Harry rió, besándole el cuello—. No voy a permitir que te insulten... ni tú deberías.

—Lo sé, pero... no lo hago por él, sino por Hermione —aclaró, hundiendo la nariz en la garganta de Draco—. Son patadas a ciegas, siempre fue así, ya ni siquiera me importa, de verdad.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Siento que... —Se mordió un labio—. No tendrías que escoger, me duele que lo hagas, aunque por mi puede irse a la mierda, sé que le aprecias pese a que es un tonto que no lo merece.

—Draco —murmuró, sus bocas a milímetros, los ojos verdes intensos, fijos en los suyos—. He vivido sin ti y sin él. Sé perfectamente de quién puedo prescindir. No le necesito para ser feliz. Pero tú... tú lo eres todo, ¿vale? Si Ron no quiere entenderlo... lo siento por Hermione, que es como mi hermana, pero ya está.

—Joder, Harry —dijo. Le abrazó con fuerza, sin palabras para expresar lo que sentía—. Vamos a casa... estoy harto de compartirte, te quiero para mí.

—Me has leído el pensamiento —asintió Harry, tomándole de la mano para desaparecerlos—. A casa, héroe —bromeó.

—Eso se ha sentido maravilloso —dijo, antes de abrazarle y dejarse llevar.

_Seis meses después._

—¿Es la última? —preguntó Harry. Levitó una caja hasta situarla en lo más alto del montón que dominaba el saloncito del piso que, hasta ese momento, había compartido con Paul.

—Sí —asintió Draco, observando a su alrededor, aquel espacio había sido su casa durante más de una década, iba a extrañarlo. Los brazos de Harry le apretaron la cintura y sus labios, húmedos y tiernos, le rozaron en cuello.

—¿Listo o prefieres un rato a solas?

—No. —Se giró para besarle, apretándose contra su novio, que ronroneó de placer al notar la lengua de Draco dentro de su boca dispuesta—. Estoy deseando llegar y colocarlo todo.

—Le he pedido a Kreacher que vaya adelantando. Odia mi piso, pero la idea de servir a un descendiente de los Black le hizo levitar del gusto —le explicó.

—Deberías obligarle a adecentar la casa de tu padrino —amonestó, apartando un mechón para ponérselo tras la oreja.

—Ya pensaremos en ello. —Agitó la mano antes de robarle otra caricia—. Estoy deseando ver tus cosas en casa, saber que no te vas a ir más.

—Harry, si casi vivía allí —protestó, aunque la verdad era que la idea de trasladarse le hacía extremadamente feliz.

—Me da igual, ahora eres mío de forma oficial —agregó de buen humor—. Los chicos nos esperan para tomar una copa, no pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños como deberíamos. ¿Dónde está Paul?

—Vale, creo que se ha largado por si queríamos pegar un último polvo de despedida o algo de eso comentó. De todas formas, va al pub también.

—No sé, creo que prefiero nuestra cama —le aclaró, metiéndole la mano en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero.

—Estás mayor, Potter —ronroneó, atrapando sus labios.

—Habló el abuelo... ven aquí —gruñó, desapareciéndoles.

Entre besos desesperados, acabaron desnudándose, lanzando la ropa de cualquier manera sobre muebles y suelo. La cama, perfectamente arreglada, esperaba a sus dueños.

—Bienvenido a casa, Draco —le dijo el moreno, inclinándose para atrapar su boca, lamiéndole a placer.

Enredándole las piernas en la cintura, se entregó a la certeza de que estaba en el lugar donde pertenecía. Junto a Harry.

—Lo mismo digo... —murmuró. Nunca nada le había parecido más cierto. Se alegró de no haber perdido jamás la esperanza.

_Nox..._

_Aeren,28 de Agosto de 2012_


End file.
